Céfiro, una nueva era
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Han pasado los años desde el regreso de las Guerreras Mágicas a Céfiro, todo parece ir en calma y en paz con sus familias... hasta que un mal sueño amenaza destruirlo todo. Continuación de Ansiedad. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

"**CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"**

ANTECEDENTES

Antes de empezar esta historia considero buena idea hacer una especie de tabla para especificar algunas fechas y parentescos (bueno, más o menos) para que ustedes los lectores tengan más noción sobre la historia.

Los periodos de tiempo serán tomados a partir de algún hecho específico empezando con la última escena de la serie (La cual apenas terminé de ver la semana pasada):

_**Reencuentro de las guerreras en la Torre de Tokio:**_

1 MES.- Ascot predice que las Guerreras Mágicas volverán pronto a Céfiro y decide irse al día siguiente para olvidar a Marina. Es acompañado por la gemela de Presea.

2 MESES.- Lucy, Marina y Anaís se despiden de sus familias. Regresan a Céfiro.

3 MESES.- Se celebra una boda doble, Lucy y Lantis se casan al igual que Paris y Anaís.

8 MESES.- Guruclef habla con Marina a quien vé muy sola. Ambos se declaran su amor.

1 AÑO.- Nace Apolo, primer hijo de Paris y Anaís.

_**Nacimiento de Apolo:**_

2 SEMANAS.- Celebración de la boda entre Marina y Guruclef.

3 MESES.- Celebración de la boda entre Caldina y Ráfaga.

1 AÑO 2 MESES.- Nace Eros, primer hijo de Marina y Guruclef.

1 AÑO 4 MESES.- Nace Viento, segundo hijo de Paris y Anaís.

1 AÑO 6 MESES.- Nacen Flora y Fauna, hijas gemelas de Lucy y Lantis.

_**Nacimiento de Flora y Fauna:**_

1 AÑO 1 MES.- Nacen Febo y Liebe, hijos gemelos de Caldina y Ráfaga.

1 AÑO 5 MESES.- Nace Venus, segunda hija de Marina y Guruclef.

3 AÑOS 7 MESES.- Nace Diana, tercera hija de Paris y Anaís.

_**Nacimiento de Diana:**_

1 AÑO.- Tata y Tatra visitan Céfiro para informar que han visto a Ascot y de paso conocer a Venus y a Diana.

1 AÑO 2 MESES.- La princesa Asca visita Céfiro para ver a Anaís, invita a todos a su boda con Sang Yong.

2 AÑOS.- Geo y Zas visitan Céfiro para informar que la gemela de Presea se ha establecido en Autosan. Geo les hace una invitación para ir en 3 meses.

2 AÑOS 3 MESES.- Celebración de la boda de Geo con la gemela de Presea quien dice llamarse Lía.

3 AÑOS.- Tatra contrae matrimonio y sube al trono de Cizeta, se firma un tratado de alianza entre los 4 planetas: Céfiro, Farem Cizeta y Autosan.

4 AÑOS 4 MESES.- Inicio de la historia.

Bueno pues con esto se da inicio a la historia, espero que la disfruten mucho. Quejas,

sugerencias, felicitaciones o cualquier cosa a la oficina de quejas cuya dirección es el botoncito de review de ahí abajo XD.

_Notas de autora:_

_Bueno, pues antes de que sigas leyendo, déjame decirte que este fic lo escribí hace muchos pero muchos años (como 5), lo bajó por problemas con la clasificación y apenas lo he recobrado para subirlo de nuevo, esta es la versión original, solo le modificaré el destino para opiniones, de ahí en fuera, cualquier título de otros fics que veas aquí recomendados es probable que solo los encuentres en la dirección que aparece en mi profile justo al final de todo el choro que me aviento normalmente :P bueno, sin más, te aviso que el fanfi ANSIEDAD es una precuela de este, mi primer fanfic, espero que te guste y sigue leyendo porque subiré un capítulo nuevo cada sábado ;)._

_SARABA_


	2. Un nuevo amanecer

"**CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"**

**Capítulo 1**

Un Nuevo Amanecer

El día acaba de comenzar, los rayos del Sol penetran por una ventana iluminando una cama aun ocupada por una pareja. El hombre es más alto que la mujer al a que abraza contra su pecho, tiene el cabello negro y corto y en su cara se refleja la tranquilidad que ahora goza. La mujer en sus brazos tiene una larga cabellera roja suelta que se esparce sobre la cama. Ambos están cubiertos por unas sábanas blancas que disimulan su desnudez. Lucy abre los ojos, voltea a ver a Lantis y sonríe, ahora que tiene 26 años, aun ahora, no puede creer que esté casada con él. Lo besa tiernamente y él despierta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lantis. - Desde que nos casamos siempre despierto con una sonrisa ¿sabes?

Lucy. - Desde que nos casamos siempre te despierto con un beso.

Lantis. - En todo caso, es hora de ir a desayunar mi amada princesa, nos espera un día muy especial.

En otra habitación se alcanza a oír el trinar de los pájaros que viven en un árbol contiguo a la ventana del cuarto. Una mujer con el cabello castaño muy claro y corto duerme placidamente mientras un hombre a su lado con el cabello verde y una cicatriz en la mejilla la observa con ojos amorosos. Ella levanta una mano hacia la cara de él y la acaricia con dulzura sin abrir aun los ojos.

Anaís. - ¿Porqué en vez de despertarme siempre me miras cuando te levantas?

Paris. - Porque te amo, porque no puedo creer que estés a mi lado y porque siempre me sorprende que sabes donde está mi cara sin abrir los ojos.

Paris se acerca y besa los ojos de Anaís quien los abre lentamente y se incorpora para abrazar a su marido y darle un cariñoso beso.

Anaís. - Deberíamos empezar a usar pijama.

Paris. - ¿Porqué lo dices?

Anaís. - Porque sino tendremos más hijos que cuidar.

Paris. - ¿Y cual es el problema?

Anaís. - Que yo soy la que los tiene tontito (Dijo dulcemente mientras salía de la cama) Por cierto, habrá que vestirnos adecuadamente, hoy es un día muy especial.

Mientras esto sucedía en las habitaciones de Lucy, Lantis, Paris y Anaís, en otro cuarto del palacio una mujer de largos cabellos azules duerme entre las sábanas lilas de una cama, estira su brazo hacia el otro extremo y al encontrarlo vacio despierta lentamente mientras se incorpora buscando a alguien, su mirada se posa en un hombre alto de cabellos lilas y ropas blancas de pie frente a un balcón, quien con una sonrisa en los labios voltea a ver a la mujer aun sentada en la cama. Lentamente se dirige hacia ella hasta sentarse a su lado y retenerla entre sus brazos.

Clef. - Buenos días Marina.

Marina. - Buenos días Clef.

Clef. - ¿Dormiste bien, no quise despertarte, te veías tan tranquila que decidí dejarte dormir un rato más.

Marina. - Gracias Clef, dormí bien cielo aunque te pedí que me despertaras temprano, hoy es un día especial.

Clef. - No te preocupes cariño, está bien.

Clef y Marina se veían a los ojos mientras conversaban, Guruclef siempre la dejaba dormir el tiempo que quisiera y generalmente despertaba al mismo tiempo que ella. La veía dormir antes de dormir él, pues recordaba que por el silencio de ambos toda aquella felicidad que ahora poseían se había retrasado, y entonces, le agradecía con un beso la paciencia con que lo había esperado. Esto era lo que Guruclef pensaba mientras veía los ojos y la cara de Marina que reflejaban los rayos del Sol que renacía como siempre, se acerco a ella y como si fuera el final del día beso los labios de Marina para agradecerle aquella espera y además la felicidad que ahora le brindaba.

Como de costumbre era un nuevo amanecer para Céfiro y sus habitantes.

Cuando las 3 parejas llegaron finalmente al comedor con sus respectivos hijos encontraron a Ráfaga, Caldina, Liebe y Febo sirviendo la comida de la mañana. Todos ocuparon sus lugares en la mesa y se dispusieron a conversar mientras desayunaban. En efecto, hoy era un día especial pues Diana, la hija menor de Paris y Anaís, recibiría su medallón con el cual sería considerada una cefiriana.

Una niña de 6 años, con ojos azules muy profundos y largos cabellos lilas se acerco a Guruclef.

Niña. - Papi¿porqué es tan importante que Diana reciba su medallón?

Clef. - Venus, eres una nenita muy curiosa ¿sabías? El medallón es para saber si Diana aprender magia y me indicará con que elemento será más fuerte.

Venus. - Papi, mamá no es de Céfiro y tiene poderes¿ella tiene un medallón?

Clef. - Si nena, mami tiene uno, solo que se le entregó cuando ella decidió vivir en Céfiro hace 10 años. Ahora ve a comer, anda.

Venus. - Oye papá¿qué hago si Liebe me quiere jugar una broma igual que ayer?

Clef. - Si eso pasa avísame en vez de golpearlo igual que ayer ¿está bien?

Venus. - Si papi, OK. (y se va a sentar)

Clef. - ¿OK? No es una expresión de aquí; a es verdad, debe ser del Mundo Místico porque Marina utiliza mucho esa palabra.

El día transcurrió diferente a los demás, al medio día Guruclef efectuó la ceremonia para darle a Diana un medallón de un metal verde esmeralda con forma de luna creciente. Todo lo demás de la tarde se celebró una fiesta en las afueras del castillo, la fiesta era muy grande pues habían acudido personas de todo Céfiro junto con los dirigentes de Farem, Cizeta y Autosan.

Todo fue risas y diversión, las Guerreras Mágicas, Caldina, Nikona y Primavera podían descansar de cuidar a los pequeños. Fue así como llego la noche y con ella volvió la paz a Céfiro y al castillo que por esa noche serviría de estancia para los huéspedes de los 3 planetas vecinos.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Hola, soy Luin Chan y si terminaron de leer este primer capítulo felicidades porque creo que me excedí un poquito (¿un poquito? -.-U) en todo caso, ojala les haya gustado._

_Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas al botoncillo de review que está ahí abajo :P_

_Y antes que otra cosa pase... Gracias Jose Luis por hacerme un lugar en tu page._

_Y ahora si SARABA._

_A casi lo olvido, volverán a saber de mí jajajajajajajajajajaja._


	3. Descripciones y noticias

"**CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"**

**Capítulo 2**

Descripciones y noticias

Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán como son ahora los personajes que creo Clamp así que decidí usar la mitad de este capítulo para hacer algunas descripciones de los antiguos y los nuevos personajes.

Pues bien, lo que respecta a Lantis, Nikona, Ráfaga, Primavera, Caldina y Paris, no han cambiado mucho, si acaso Paris creció algunos centímetros más. Lucy ya no es tan bajita y se ve como una mujer aunque sigue peinándose con una trenza. Anaís también es ya una mujer, su cabello sigue siendo corto pero ya no usa lentes pues su vista se fue recuperando en Céfiro (ojalá que fuera tan fácil mejorar tu vista). Marina es más alegre, también ella se ve con una mujer lo cual resalta más con su cabello hasta los tobillos. Guruclef es mucho más alto que Marina, de hecho es exactamente igual al Guruclef que vimos en los OVAS. Y pasando a los nuevos personajes, será mejor ir por orden de nacimiento:

Apolo es un niño de 9 años con ojos verdes y cabello castaño muy claro, es el mayor de su generación y tan pícaro y sonriente como Paris, es muy hábil con la espada aunque prefiere la lectura. Eros, de 8 años, es de la misma estatura de Apolo, usa el cabello corto pero es azul al igual que sus ojos, es muy responsable y tiene un carácter un poco fuerte, igualito al de Marina, es el mejor amigo de Apolo. Viento tiene 8 años y siempre se mezcla en las travesuras de Eros y Apolo, tiene su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo como la de Paris, sus ojos son castaño claro como los de Paris y su cabello es rubio como el de la princesa Esmeralda (no olvidemos que es su tía), la gusta mucho competir con Anaís para ver quien es mejor arquero. Las gemelas Flora y Fauna de 8 años también, tienen la misma estatura de Viento pero a pesar de ser gemelas es muy fácil diferenciarlas: Flora tiene los ojos rojos como los de Lucy y el cabello negro el cual siempre se recoge en una trenza; Fauna tiene los ojos de Mantis (mil disculpas pero no recuerdo de que color los tiene), es pelirroja y usa el cabello suelto.

Ambas son muy buenas en kendo y siempre están discutiendo con Apolo y compañía. Febo y Liebe tienen 6 años y al igual que Flora y Fauna son fácilmente diferenciables, Liebe es moreno y tiene el cabello rubio, Febo tiene el cabello rosa y es blanco, ambos tienen los ojos azul claro. La verdad es que se llevan muy bien con Flora y Fauna, especialmente Febo pues mientras él practica con la espada, Liebe practica la danza y el ilusionismo. Venus es la niña de ojos azules y cabello lila y largo del capítulo anterior, es muy coqueta para tener 6 años, siempre anda bien vestida y admira a su hermano Eros por lo que siempre lo sigue a él y a los 2 hijos mayores de Paris y Anaís. Por último esta Diana, la hija menor de Paris y Anaís, está niña tiene 4 años, sus ojos son azules y su cabello verde el cual usa igual que Anaís; es la más traviesa de todos los pequeños y siempre se junta con Flora, Fauna, Febo y Liebe, le gusta mucho cantar y siempre esta trepada en algún árbol.

Estos son solo algunos de los cambios que han ocurrido a lo largo de 11 años, así mismo, estas son las 2 pandillas rivales de la nueva generación de Céfiro, pero volviendo a la historia, los visitantes del castillo estaban conversando con los habitantes del castillo (me sonó raro¿a ustedes no?), Tata y Tatra se encontraban platicando con Marina, Guruclef y Caldina, Geo, Zaz y Lía conversaban con Lucy y Lantis mientras Asca tomaba el té con Anaís. Sang Yong, Ráfaga, Paris, Primavera y Nikona cuidaban que no se pelearan los chicos como hacían siempre.

Asca. - Sabes Anaís, ahora que recuerdo vi a Ascot hace poco.

Anaís. - ¿En serio princesa¿Y cómo está él?

Asca. - Pues yo diría que bien, es la tercera vez que lo vemos en Farem.

Anaís. - ¿La tercera?

Asca. - Si, la primera vez fue hace como 7 años, en esta ocasión me pidió que saludara a todos de su parte, especialmente a Marina y a Caldina.

Anaís. - Ya veo¿dónde se está quedando?

Asca. - Siempre que va le ofrezco que se quede en el castillo pero... (hizo una pausa para tomar su té)... siempre rechaza la oferta y se queda en una casa junto al

castillo.

Anaís. - ¡Vaya¿No ha dicho si vendrá a visitarnos?

Asca. - Si, dijo que tal vez viviera pronto a Céfiro, extraña este planeta y le quiere

presentar a alguien.

Anaís. - ¿En serio¿A quién?

Asca. - Me pidió que no les dijera quienes o quien era, dijo que quería sorprenderlos.

Y así cada quien contó una noticia, Ascot iría a Céfiro y les presentaría a alguien, Lía estaba embarazada y Tata contraería matrimonio. Como de costumbre los chicos se pelearon, esta vez por un árbol para construir una casa y por supuesto que ganaron los más pequeños (o sea, los 2 pares de gemelos y Diana) y las naves de Farem, Cizeta y Autosan se fueron de Céfiro dejando a los habitantes del castillo con una noción de lo que ocurría fuera del planeta.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores, este capítulo no fue tan largo como el anterior (me sorprende, en mi libreta ocupo el mismo espacio) pero bueno, ya que. Por cierto, ayer estaba leyendo "La cuarta guerrera mágica" y "Feliz Navidad" mis felicitaciones para Umi y Natalia, realmente me gustaron mucho y me dejaron en suspenso, además, después de ver la extensión de algunos de sus capítulos ya me siento mejor (es que aunque ya leí otros fics que mencionare en los sig. Capítulos de este, nunca me fijo en la extensión que tienen). Un saludo a José Luis desde mi escritorio y ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, comentarios y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas, o sea, el botoncillo de review que está ahí abajo ;)_

_SARABA._


	4. El regreso de Ascot

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"**

**Capítulo 3**

El Regreso de Ascot

Pues bien, todos estaban muy contentos de que Ascot volviera, especialmente Caldina quien lo consideraba como su hermano menor.

Caldina. - ¿No están contentos chicos? Van a conocer a su tío Ascot.

Febo. – Mamá¿tío Ascot es el mago del que siempre nos hablas?

Caldina. – Si hijo, así es.

Flora y Fauna. - ¿Y cómo lo conociste tía Caldina?

Caldina. – Fue hace mucho tiempo chicas, supongo que Lucy les ha contado sobre la princesa Esmeralda y el sistema del pilar.

F. F. – Si.

En eso llegan Apolo, Viento, Diana y Eros que habían dejado de pelear al ver a los demás niños con Caldina en el jardín principal.

Apolo. - ¿De qué están hablando Venus?

Venus. – Tía Caldina nos iba a hablar del tal Ascot.

Diana. - ¿Una historia¿Puedo quedarme hermanos¿Si?

Viento. - ¿Y de cuando acá nos pides permiso para algo Diana?

Liebe. – YA CÁLLENSE QUE MI MAMÁ NOS IBA A CONTAR UNA HISTORIA. (¡Qué carácter!).

Y en cuanto todos se sentaron, Caldina prosiguió con su historia.

"Muy bien chicos, todo empezó unos meses antes que sus madres, Las Guerreras Mágicas, llegaran a Céfiro por primera vez, yo me encontraba caminando por un bosque de Céfiro, iba muy feliz por todo el dinero que había ganado cuando...

Voz. – No se los permitiré, dejen en paz a mi amigo.

Caldina. – ¿Qué será eso¡me pareció oír a un niño¿Y qué me importa un niño?

Hombre. – Quítate de ahí mocoso insolente, mataremos a ese monstruo.

Niño. – No me voy a quitar, déjenlo, él no dañará a nadie, déjenlo tranquilo.

La curiosidad terminó por matarme y entré al claro donde se oía todo, fue la primera vez que lo vi, había mucha gente frente a él con hachas, palos, cuchillos, mazos y toda clase de armas. Ascot no aparentaba más de 7 u 8 años, estaba ahí, de pie, interponiéndose entre aquella furiosa turba y un enorme monstruo. Sentí algo raro cuando una lágrima de desesperación brotó de sus ojos y le recorrió una mejilla, fue entonces que me decidí a actuar.

Caldina. - ¿Es qué no oyeron al pequeño? Déjenlo en paz o se las verán conmigo.

Mujer. - ¿Quién eres tú? Bueno que importa, ese monstruo debe morir. AL ATAQUE CHICOS.

Ascot. – Sobre mi cadáver.

Uno de los aldeanos qolpeó a Ascot dejándolo inconsciente, corrí lo más rápido que pude y una vez frente a todos empecé a hacer uso de mis ilusiones y de la hipnosis. Todos los aldeanos regresaron muy asustados a sus casa. Cuando llegó la noche, Ascot despertó.

Caldina. - ¿Estás bien pequeño?

Ascot. – Si, aunque me duele la cabeza, muchas gracias.

Caldina. – No importa¿cómo te llamas pequeño?

Ascot. – Mi nombre es Ascot¿y tú?

Caldina. – Soy Caldina, oye¿por qué protegías tanto a ese monstruo?

Ascot. – Porque es mi amigo, nadie me entiende, todos tratan de matarlo a él y a mis demás amigos, no es justo, en verdad que no.

Caldina. - ¡Hum! Ya veo, bueno come un poco y descansa, te hará bien.

Ascot. – Si Caldina, y muchas gracias.

A la mañana siguiente tomé mis cosas y me fui, no quería despertarlo ni cargar con él pero algo salió mal en mis planes. Alguien iba siguiéndome, cuando me volví no ví a nadie, pasó unas 3 veces más así que decidí voltear hacia arriba.

Caldina. – Oye tú Ascot¿qué haces en esa roca flotante?

Ascot. – Te estaba siguiendo.

Caldina. - ¿Y se puede saber porqué?

Ascot. – Es que quiero ir contigo.

Caldina. – PERO SI NADIE TE INVITO.

Ascot. – Triste y apenado Lo siento, yo, yo solo quería ser tu amigo.

Ascot me conmovió, era la primera vez que me decían algo como eso, el pobrecito estaba a punto de llorar y no pude aguantarme.

Caldina. – Esta bien Ascot, puedes acompañarme.

Ascot. - ¿En serio¡YUPII! Jajajajajajaja.

Caldina. – Solo no me estorbes cuando esté trabajando ¿entendido?

Ascot. – Entendido...

Fue así como lo conocí, desde entonces siempre estábamos juntos. Fue él quien me enseño el significado de la amistad y me ayudó a hacerme amiga de las Guerreras Mágicas."

Flora. – Y entonces¿porqué se fue?

Caldina. – Bueno Flora, él estaba enamorado de Marina y sabía que no sería correspondido así que decidió irse para olvidarla cuando se enteró que las Guerreras Mágicas volverían.

Eros. - ¿Y mi papá se llevaba bien con él¿Sabía que Ascot amaba a mamá?

Caldina. – Si Eros, tu padre sabía que Ascot amaba mucho a Marina y se llevaba muy bien con él, por eso no se opuso cuando Ascot decidió marcharse.

?- Hola Caldina¿se puede saber qué tanto hablas de mí con estos niños?

El rostro de Caldina se iluminó, todos voltearon hacia la puerta de entrada al palacio. Justo ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Ascot tal y como se había ido, no había cambiado para nada, pero¿quiénes venían con él¿y cuanto tiempo llevaba escuchando en ese lugar¿realmente se habría olvidado de Marina?

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA._

_Ohayo yaa a los lectores. ¿Cómo han estado? Y ¿qué le pareció este capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado este pequeño recuerdo de Caldina. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amigo Jair ya que cumplió años el jueves (Pero niño¿cómo no me avisaste antes). También quiero felicitar a Hayde y a Anaís por sus historias, chicas, realmente me gustaron (ya empecé de lambiscona, ni hablar, cuando algo me gusta tengo que expresarlo) también quiero felicitar a Daga por "El Consejo de los 7" y su continuación, debo admitirlo, es mi fic favorito. Un abrazo a Jose Luis por ponerme en su página y ya saben, quejas, sugerencias y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas que ya conocen._

_SARABA_


	5. Yume & Dream

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"**

**Cápitulo 4**

Yumey Dream

Todos se encontraban en la sala del trono, estaban muy contentos de que Ascot hubiera vuelto a casa pero se preguntaban quienes eran las 2 personas que lo acompañaban.

La primera era una mujer de la misma estatura de Marina, era de tez blanca, su cabello y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ambar; iba vestida con ropa de Farem en tonos blancos y azules con gemas verdes en la punta de sus zapatos negros. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una gruesa trenza alta que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Por otra parte, estaba una niña de 5 años que se veía asustada y estaba abrazada a las piernas de Ascot. Su cabello era castaño igual al de Ascot, lo llevaba atado en 2 colas de caballo semi-altas y muy juntas atrás de cu cabeza, por lo que se podía ver, suelto le llegaba a los hombros. Era muy blanca y tenía cara de pícara, vestía unos pantalones, un chaleco y un top con mangas voladas al estilo de Cizeta, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, no eran verdes como los de Ascot ni ambarinos como los de la mujer extraña, eran más bien una combinación de ambas pues parecían verdes en los bordes del iris pero conforme avanzaban al centro se descomponía el verde hasta llegar al ambar.

Finalmente Guru Clef hizo la tan esperada pregunta.

Clef. – Ascot, si no te incomoda¿podrías presentarnos a tus...acompañantes?

Ascot. – Claro Guru Clef. Esta mujer es mi esposa Yume, la conocí en Farem hace ya 7 años, es realmente muy dulce pero algo tímida¿porqué no los saludas cariño?

Yume. – Mucho, mucho gusto en ... conocerlos.

Dijo Yume casi en un susurro a lo que todos contestaron más alegres.

Marina. – Ascot¿quién es la niña abrazada a tu pierna?

Ascot. – Es mi princesita, mi más grande tesoro, su nombre es Dream y Yume, me la obsequio hace 5 años por así decirlo.

Caldina. – Entonces ¿es tu hija?

Ascot. – Así es Caldina, tus hijos tienen una linda prima desde hace 5 años, solo no la hagan enojar o estarán seguros que es mía ¿verdad nena?

Ráfaga. - ¿A qué te refieres Ascot?

Yume. – Bueno, es que, Dream también puede convocar monstruos al igual que Ascot. (¡Pero cómo¿habló sin que le indicaran?

Lucy. – No importa mientras sea tan buena como Ascot¿no es así amigos?

- ¡Si! – Dijeron al uníoslo los mayores.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, Ascot ya se había establecido en el castillo junto con su esposa y su hija que habían recibido sus medallones a pesar de que Yume era de Farem y Dream de Cizeta.

Febo. - ¿Entonces conoces los otros 3 planetas?

Dream. – Si, así es.

Diana. - ¿Y son bonitos?

Dream. – Mucho, aunque Céfiro me gusta más y eso que es la primera vez que vengo.

Viento. - ¿Y en verdad puedes convocar monstruos?

Dream. – No son monstruos, solo son raros y no puedo, mis amigos vienen cuando estoy triste o enojada. Oigan¿ustedes también tienen uno de estos?

Dijo mientras señalaba un medallón en forma de grifo de color plata. (El grifo es un animal mitológico con cuerpo de león, garras y alas de alcón y cola de serpiente si mal no recuerdo).

Apolo. – Claro, eso es porquesomos cefirianos, el mío es un caballo de tono café, el de Eros es un colibí en tonos lilas, mi hermano Viento tiene uno en tonos ambar con la forma de una nube. Flora usa una rosa de tonos rojizos y Fauna un unicornio rosa con negro.

Febo. – Yo tengo un sol dorado y Liebe un corazón púrpura, Venus tiene 3 jazmines en tonos azules y Diana una luna de tonos verdes.

Dream. - ¡Vaya¿Puedo verlos?

Viento. – Claro que si.

Todos le mostraron a Dream sus medallones, entonces Flora y Fauna recordaron los de sus padres: El de Lantis era un relámpago negro y el de Lucy parecía un espejo de plata que según sabían, había sido de su abuela, la madre de Lantis, quien se lo había dado en la fuente del castillo después que las Guerreras llegaron a Céfiro por segunda vez (¿A qué ya adivinaron cual es?).

Dream. – Bueno, como ustedes me mostraron sus medallones, yo les presentaré a mis amigos.

Liebe. - ¿No que no los podías convocar?

Dream. – No puedo pero sé que ellos vienen cuando los necesito o los extraño y ahora los extraño porque ustedes son mis nuevos amigos y se los quiero presentar.

En ese momento detrás de Dream apareció un hoyo negro que tenía dibujado el símbolo que usaba Ascot para invocar a sus criaturas. Pronto salieron 10 criaturas, no tan grandes como las de Ascot pero si más altos de 4 m lo máximo.

Dream. – Ella es Cosar (dijo señalando un grifo como el de su medallón) es mi mejor amiga. Luego esta mi pequeño Farem (Un pegaso con cabeza de dragón), Cizeta (Una enorme oruga verde con rosa), Tamis (un minotauro blanco con ojos azules), Kriztlor (Un murciélago verde azul con garras de águila), Caris (Una libélula con cabeza de felino), Nova (Si, la exmascota de Zagato y Esmeralda) Autozam (Un ave fénix), Xistra (una perra de 4 m con cabellos de hielo) y Mneme (Una unicornio de crista). Ellos son mis viejos amigo. AMIGOS (Dijo dirigiéndose a las criaturas) esos niños son mis nuevos amigos, no quiero que les hagan daño ¿de acuerdo?

Todas las criaturas asintieron con la cabeza y después de un rato regresaron a su dimensión.

Si a los chicos Dream se les había hecho rara desde el principio, ahora la consideraban sumamente rara, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se atrevería a meterse con ella conociendo a sus extraños "amigos".

¿Qué nuevas sorpresas les esperan a los habitantes del castillo y de Céfiro¿Aprenderá Dream a invocar a sus criaturas tal y cómo lo hace Ascot?

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_

_Nihao, pues sí, ya terminé este cuarto capítulo, espero poder mantener este ritmo que empecé de mandar 2 capítulos cada 15 días (solo espero no estar en exámenes esos días). Un saludo muy grande a Jose Luis y a todos lo autores de la página, felicitaciones a Ire (a quien le dedico este capítulo) por sus 2 fics "Mi secreto" y "Angel Negro" las cuales terminó. Y bueno, como ustedes ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra a la oficina de quejas al botoncillo de review. Bueno, por el momento los dejo descansar pero ya saben, dentro de 2 semanas volverán a saber de mi._

_SARABA _


	6. Una noche en Céfiro

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

**Capítulo 5 **

Una noche en Céfiro...

Las estrellas brillaban con gran esplendor, parecía muy especial la noche que caía sobre una pradera junto al castillo de Céfiro. Una pareja observaban tan hermoso paisaje y una de ellas enunciaba los nombres de las constelaciones que la otra iba indicando con su dedo mientras se recostaba en el pasto junto a su acompañante.

Hombre. – Esa es la constelación del dragón.

Mujer. – Es muy bonita Ascot¿porqué no me habías traído aquí antes?

Ascot. – Yume, quería hacerlo pero hemos estado muy ocupados estos últimos días.

Yume. – Esta bien Ascot. Sabes, ver las estrellas de esta forma es más hermoso que verlas desde una nave.

Ascot. – Yo también lo creo, sin embargo, el cielo de Céfiro me parece mil veces más bello que el de los otros planetas.

Yume. - ¿En serio? En ese caso yo prefiero el cielo de Farem, creo que es un millón de veces más lindo que el cielo de los demás planetas.

Ascot. - ¿Ya vas a empezar?

Yume. – (En tono molesto) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ascot. - ...No, nada, jajajajajaja, no te enojes.

Yume. – No te preocupes, jajajajaja, era una broma.

Yume veía a Ascot con mucha ternura, con sus finas manos le despejo la vista a Ascot para ver mejor sus brillantes ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban y poco a poco se iba acercando a él, cada vez más y más hasta besarlo.

Ascot recordó una escena similar de hace 7 años, cuando conociera a Yume. Tenía varios meses que se había hospedado en la casa de Araya, la madre de Yume, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la única hija de Araya aunque no se atrevía a decir nada pues aun le dolía el saberse rechazado por Marina, la Guerrera del agua que le había robado su corazón y a quien había estado olvidando, no quería que Yume lo rechazara también, a eso se debía su silencio, sin embargo, fue diferente en esta ocasión. Él había salido a ver las estrellas y Yume se ofreció a mostrarle las constelaciones. Al transcurrir la noche él había mencionado entre risas que le gustaba más el cielo de Céfiro y ella había mencionado que prefería el cielo de Farem aun cuando no lanetas. Se miraron a

Yume. – Ascot.

Ascot. – ¿Si cariño?

Yume. - ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí varios años¿tal vez 10 o más?

Ascot. – (Extrañado) ¿A que te refieres?

Yume. - Tu mundo es muy hermoso y debes estar tan cansado como yo de viajar de un planeta a otro. ¿Porqué no quedarnos los 10 años que viajaste?

Ascot. – Por mi esta bien si tú quieres.

Yume. – Claro que quiero mi cielo, después de todo, aquí están tus amigos, te ves más alegre desde que llegamos Ascot.

Ascot. – Yume, si es por eso yo...

Yume lo silencio con un beso, ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto había extrañado Ascot su hogar, y a pesar de todo, la había llevado a conocer todos aquellos planetas por verla feliz y se lo agradecía mucho pero era tiempo de hacerlo feliz a él.

Caldina. – Al fin se durmieron los niños cariño. ¿En qué piensas?

Ráfaga. – Pensaba en cuando nos conocimos, nunca pensé que sería tan feliz a tu lado.

Caldina. – Ráfaga querido, no digas eso que me haces sonrojar.

Ráfaga. – Sabes que no puedo evitarlo bomboncito. Oye¿para qué nos habrá pedido Ascot que cuidáramos hoy a Dream?

Caldina. - ¡Hum! Eso no te incumbe, sus razones tendrá.

Ráfaga. – Cielos Caldina, con los demás ya te estarías haciendo la misma pregunta.

Caldina. - ¿Mmm! ... No me veas así, Ascot es como mi hermano menor.

Ráfaga. - ¿Y no era para que te lo preguntaras con más razón?

Caldina. – No lo sé. Tal vez sea porque Ascot se ausentó durante muchos años.

Ráfaga. – Es cierto, cuando Ascot apenas se había marchado estabas preocupada todo el día, todos los días.

Caldina. – Es cierto, por eso te pedí que se retrasara nuestra boda un poco más.

Ráfaga. – Y terminaste atrasándola un año. Cielos¡Lo que es capaz de hacer ese muchacho!

Caldina. - ¿Acaso estas celoso?

Ráfaga. - ...

Caldina. – Jajajajajajajajaja, ay Ráfaga, si tú te fueras sin mí, pasarían 100 años y no me acostumbraría a tu ausencia.

Ráfaga. – El vino de la cena te hizo daño, yo nunca me iría sin ti o sin los muchachos.

Caldina. – Te creo. ¿Porqué no nos vamos a dormir? (Bostezo) Estoy realmente cansada.

Ráfaga. – Esa es una muy buena idea, yo también estoy muy cansado, sin embargo...

Ráfaga se acercó a Caldina y con un rápido movimiento la alzó en sus brazos.

Caldina. - ¡Oh cariño¿Estas loco? Me voy a caer.

Ráfaga. – Tranquila, debes estar más cansada que yo y como buen caballero que soy, debo mantenerte descansada en el largo trayecto a la recamara.

Caldina. - ¿Sabes una cosa?

Ráfaga. - ¿Qué cosa?

Caldina. – Por eso te quiero.

Lantis. – Muy bien mis guerreras, es hora de dormir.

F. F. – Pero papá ...

Lucy. – Lantis, son princesas, no guerreras, si fueran niños serían guerreros.

Lantis. – Lucy, tú eres una Guerrera Mágica y no eres hombre. Considero que les puedo decir

"guerreras" a mis hijas si quiero.

Lucy. – Pues también son mis hijas y creo que lo más apropiado sería llamarlas "princesas".

Flora. – Mamá, papá, yo creo que podemos ser ambas ¿no Fauna? Podríamos ser "Princesas

Guerreras".

Fauna. – SSSIIIIII. Podemos ser amazonas.

Lantis. - ¿Amaqué?

Lucy. - ¿Quién les hablo de las amazonas? Yo no les he dicho nada.

Lantis. – Y aquí en Céfiro ni siquiera existe ese término.

Fauna. – El tío Saturno nos contó una historia de ellas.

Lucy. - ¿Saturno les habló de ellas¿Cuándo?

Flora. – La última vez que los visitamos, y no solo eso mamá, el tío Cameo jugó a que nosotras éramos amazonas y él invadía nuestro territorio.

Lantis. - ¿Qué Cameo jugó con ustedes a qué?

Lucy. – Hay, Cameo no cambia.

Lantis. – Bueno, en todo caso, váyanse a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

Flora. – Pero papá...

Fauna. – No tenemos sueño.

Lucy. – Niñas ya oyeron, váyanse a dormir o no podrán levantarse mañana.

F. F. - ¡Si mami!

Lucy y Lantis contemplaron a sus hijas ir corriendo a sus cuartos, parecían incansables hasta para la vigorosa Lucy, aun así estaban felices de sus pequeñas, tan fuertes y vigorosas...

Lucy. - ¿Porqué siempre nos tardamos tanto para mandarlas a dormir?

Lantis. – No lo sé pero es agotador tener que perseguirlas por todo el castillo.

Lucy. – Si.

Lantis. - ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

Lucy. - ¿A esta hora?

Lantis. – (Molesto) Bueno, si no quieres no tenemos que ir.

Lucy. – No, si quiero ir. Vamos.

Todo parecía tranquilo en Céfiro. Desde hace 11 años las Guerreras Mágicas no habían tenido que pelear más, sin embargo, esa agradable paz no sería para siempre.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. No sé pero sospecho que me pase de melosa (Jesús, y eso que no soy cursi), pero bueno, vayamos a las felicitaciones que en esta ocasión le tocan a Lady Jade por el Fan Fic de "Quizas" y a Tenchi-chan por "Dime Destino" y "The Song of Angeles", son muy buenos los fics y mejores sus autoras pues es bastante difícil plasmar una idea de tu cabeza al papel dando la impresión que uno quiere. Y como siempre digo, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, comentarios y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas, el botoncillo de review ubicado ahí abajín ;)_

_SARABA_

**NOTAS ACTUALES:**

Solo quería agradecer a Umi Kuo por su review , no tienes idea de como me alegró que escribieras, domo arigatou gozaimasu... y bueno no dejen de mandar sus reviews a esta historia, procuraré colocar en permanente esta sección "Notas Actuales" para poder contestar cualquier revew que envíen, sea lo que sea que envíen en ellos .

SARABA


	7. Un día como otros

**"CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

**Capítulo 6 **

_Un día como otros_

Clef. – Muy bien chicos, Diana y Dream empezarán a tener clases de magia igual que ustedes según observé en sus medallones.

Diana. – Tío Guru Clef¿porqué Febo y Liebe no aprenden con nosotros?

Clef. – Porque Febo tiene aptitudes para espadachín igual que su padre y Liebe, bueno, él si puede usar magia.

Diana. - ¿Y porqué Liebe no aprende con nosotros?

Clef. – Porqué él heredó las facultades de Caldina y por eso no puedo enseñarle, no conozco las técnicas que usan en Chizeta.

Dream. – Papá dijo que tú lo sabías todo, yo creo que eres un farsante como los del circo de Chizeta.

¡PLOP! Fue todo lo que se escucho cuando el báculo de Guru Clef golpeó la cabeza de Dream.

Dream. - ¡Auch!

Clef. – Lo primero que debes aprender, Dream, es no ser tan sincera con lo que piensas o molestaras a alguien y lo segundo es que soy tu maestro y me debes respeto. Además, el que sea el mago más poderoso de Céfiro no significa que lo sepa todo.

Venus. – Ves, Dream, te dije que no hicieras enojar a mi papá. Cuando se molesta es un verdadero ogro.

Dijo en el oído de Dream cuando de pronto¡PLOP!

Venus. - ¡Aaaaayyy!

Clef. – Ya que eres de la banda de los mayores hija, pon el buen ejemplo, no el malo¿entendido?

Venus. – Si papá.

Clef. – Bien, empecemos la clase de hoy.

En otra parte del castillo, Paris estaba dormido sobre uno de los múltiples libros que tenía sobre una mesa. Anaís se acercó con una charola de plata sobre la cual había una tetera y 2 tazas con delicados dibujos de flores.

Anaís. – Paris, despierta, ya es hora del té.

Paris. – Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

Anaís. – Paris, es hora del té¿no me oyes?

Paris. – Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Anaís. – PARIS, APOLO SE CAYO POR LA VENTANA.

Paris. – ¿QUÉ¿DÓNDE ESTA¿CÓMO LO DEJASTE ASOMARSE¡¿Eh! --U

Anaís. – Paris te volviste a quedar dormido, ya es hora del té.

Paris. - ¿Hora del té¿Tan pronto?

Anaís. – Toma. (Le pasa una taza con té) Debe cansarte mucho leer todos esos libros de leyes y política.

Paris. – Si Anaís, así es. Guru Clef quiere nombrarme rey en un año más pero esto de la política es tan difícil de memorizar.

Anaís. – Entiendo, el título de rey es una gran responsabilidad¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

Paris. - ¿Ayudarme? Anaís, debes estar loca, esto es sumamente aburrido, no quiero que sufras estudiando.

Anaís. – Pero Paris...

Paris. – Anaís, entiéndeme, es realmente difícil y quiero que te diviertas.

Anaís. – Pero quiero ayudarte.

Paris. – Llevamos 10 años discutiendo por lo mismo Anaís, entiéndelo, quiero que disfrutes tu vida en Céfiro.

Anaís. – Paris ... te propongo un trato.

Paris. – No insistas más, ya te dije que no ... ¿un trato?

Anaís. – Te propongo un trato. Te ayudo a estudiar el día de hoy y si me aburró te prometo que iré a practicar al campo de tiros y no volveré a molestarte. ¿Qué te parece?

Paris. – De acuerdo, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Anaís. – Cielos, no sabes lo reconfortante que es ponerle fin a esta discusión de hace 10 años.

Paris. – Claro que lo sé, me gusta hacerte enojar de vez en cuando pero ya se estaba volviendo algo monótona esta excusa.

Anaís. – ¡PARIS!

Paris. – Jajajajajajajaja, no te enojes, solo fue una broma.

Anaís. – ¡Hum! Con qué una broma ¿eh? Ya verás cuando vayamos a dormir.

Paris. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Anaís. – A que dormiré en un cuarto de huéspedes.

Paris. – ¿QUÉ? No Anaís, no me puedes hacer eso, sabes bien que disfruto mucho despertar contigo a mi lado y además yo...

Anaís. – Jajajajaja, Caiste.

Paris. – ... no podría dormir sin ti y... ¿Qué?

Anaís. – Te ves muy gracioso de rodillas Paris, jajajaja, ya levántate, solo fue una broma.

Paris. – ¿Qué? ... ¡Ah! ... Jajajajaja. Esta vez si que me la hiciste buena cielo.

Anaís. – ¿Verdad qué si?

Paris y Anaís. – Jajajajajajajajaja.

Un poco más tarde, en uno de los árboles del jardín, Liebe y Febo están en un cuarto oscuro y tan pequeño que no pueden estar de pie.

Febo. – Tengo hambre hermano¿porqué no salimos de una vez?

Liebe. – Cállate Febo. (Susurrándole al oido) Yo también tengo hambre pero no pienso aprender a usar esos ridículos abanicos.

Un rayo de luz empezó a iluminar los rostros de un par de sorprendidos gemelos que quedaron cegados por un momento. Poco a poco fueron recuperando la vista solo para ver la cara de Ráfaga sobre ellos.

Liebe. – ¿Papá¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí¿Debajo de la casa del árbol?

Ráfaga. – Muy fácil hijo, Dream aun no se decide a entrar con algún grupo de amigos en específico y al parecer no sabe mentir.

Febo. – ¿Qué¿Dream delato nuestro escondite?

Liebe. – Vaya traidora.

Ráfaga. – De hecho solo me dijo que una parte del árbol era hueca. Era más que obvio que la puerta estaría bajo la alfombra, ahora vengan.

Ya fuera del árbol:

Caldina. – ¿Estaban ahí cariño?

Ráfaga. – Si querida, pero que buen oído tienes.

Liebe. – ¿Cómo¿Mamá nos oyó?

Febo. – ¿No que les había dicho Dream?

Caldina. – En realidad, Dream nos menciono unos 20 lugares más donde podrían esconderse, sin embargo, ustedes estaban hablando cuando pasamos por aquí.

Febo. – ¿Qué, qué?

Ráfaga. – Vaya, era un lugar tan obvio que hubiera sido el último sitio donde buscarlos.

Liebe. – FEBO, TÚ Y TU GRAN BOCOTA.

Febo. – Tranquilízate, no es tan malo.

Liebe. – Por tu culpa ahora tendré que aprender a usar esas tonterías.

Caldina. – ¿Tonterías¿Cuáles¿Los abanicos? Liebe, no tienes que usarlos.

Liebe. – ¿Qué?

Ráfaga. – ¿Recuerdas qué Guru Clef examinó tu medallón hace poco?

Liebe. – Si.

Caldina. – Bueno, se me hizo muy raro que no pudieras manejar bien los abanicos y le pedí que examinara tu estilo de magia y adivina que arma aprenderás a usar.

Liebe. – ¿Cual?

Caldina. – Usaras el báculo para protegerte y esparcir los polvos de ilusión...

Liebe. – ¿Qué¿Solo un arma defensiva?

Ráfaga. – Deja que tu madre termine.

Caldina. – ... ya que no usaras abanicos para atacar, también usaras unas estrellas que podrás lanzar más cómodamente.

Febo. – No es justo, él aprenderá con 2 armas.

Ráfaga. – Febo, no digas eso, al parecer tienes que aprender a usar todo tipo de espadas.

Febo. – ¿Cómo cual?

Ráfaga. – Como el sable, la espada doble, también dagas, puñales, todo eso.

Febo. – ¡Qué bien¿No te parece genial hermano?

Liebe. – Si, ahora seremos de los mejores guerreros.

Caldina. – ¿No tienen hambre? Ya es hora de comer.

R. F. L. – ¿Qué esperamos?

Y salieron corriendo con dirección al comedor.

Caldina. – Vaya, cuando se trata de comida olvidan el concepto de caballerosidad. ¿Qué remedio?

Y así el día transcurrió en Céfiro. Paris se impresiono de lo rápido que Anaís asimilaba los conocimientos, sin duda sería una buena reina, Lucy demostró de nuevo lo buena ama de casa que era para luego salir al jardín a jugar con Hikari y sus hijas; Lantis tuvo que salir a su exploración anual de Céfiro por lo que tardaría una semana en regresar al castillo.

Guru Clef terminó más cansado que de costumbre pues sus 2 nuevas alumnas lo hacían perder la paciencia tal y como habían hecho sus respectivos padres en la infancia, Yume se denotó en seguida como jardinera junto con Marina, quien tomaba la jardinería como un hobby, Ascot saco a pasear a sus criaturas y a recoger algunas plantas raras aunque cuando regresó recibió con mucha paciencia las quejas que le daba un molesto Guru Clef y Caldina y Ráfaga empezaron a instruir a sus pequeños en combate.

Todo parecía normal en palacio, sin embargo Diana presentía que algo estaba próximo a ocurrir. ¿Qué significará aquel presentimiento?

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores, ... mmmm, Trunks, dame más de esos chocolates, ... arigato... + ups, lo siento, es que mi primito viene regresando de la tienda y me antojo sus pasitas con chocolate¿no es genial ser la ídolo de un niño de 7 años? Bueno, cambiando de tema, felicitaciones a Hikaru-chan por "El regreso a Céfiro" y "Una visita inesperada", está última esta genial, mira que llevar a Lucy con su hermano a Céfiro... por otro lado, felicitaciones también a Daniela Lizbeth por "Las Diosas Guerreras", muy buena trama eh. Un saludo a Jose Luis desde mi tan usado, roido, y viejo escritorio y ya saben, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, cartas bomba, y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas: los dejo y diviértanse mucho que ya mero_

_SARABA._

**NOTAS ACTUALES:**

Bueno, pues solo quería agradecer nuevamente a UmiKou por su apoyo n.n (no comas ansias, ya casi aparece nuestra pequeña amenaza, te sorprenderá, por cierto, prometo darme una vuelta por tu historia) y también gracias a maatsacmis por su comentario (no te preocupes n.n me dio mucho gusto recibir el review aunque fuera tarde :P) y pues, a todos los demás lectores anónimos que con solo dejar un pequeño comentario pueden aparecer también en las notas actuales n.n gracias por leer esta historia, apóyenla con sus comentarios y esperen la próxima actualización de viernes.


	8. Sombras en un claro día

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

**Capítulo 7 **

_Sombras en un claro día._

En plena noche, dentro de un tranquilo castillo de cristal, mientras todos duermen plácidamente, un ruido, una voz, un grito ahogado rompe el silencio en un sollozo.

Voz. - MAMÁ, MAMÁ,... BBUUAAAAAA, MAMÁ.

Paris. – Vamos Anaís, apresúrate.

Anaís. – Viene del cuarto de los niños, corre Paris.

Voz. – MAMÁ...

La puerta de un cuarto se abre de golpe, Paris y Anaís entran seguidos de 2 niños con preocupación en sus rostros, hacía 3 años que Diana no gritaba en la noche.

Anaís. – Calma mi cielo, calma, shuuuu, shuuuu, ya pasó tesoro.

Paris. – ¿Qué tienes Diana¿Por qué empezaste a gritar?

Apolo y Viento. - ¿Estás bien hermana?

Diana. – Tuve una pesadilla mamá, lo siento, no quería preocuparlos.

Paris. – ¿Una pesadilla?

Anaís. – ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?

Diana. – Todo estaba oscuro, tenía mucho miedo mamá. Un rayo cayo del cielo y... todos estaban... muertos, buaaaaa, buaaa...

Apolo. – ¿Todos estábamos muertos?

Diana. – Lo siento mamá, pero es que era tan real, hacía tanto frío.

Anaís. – Esta bien cielo, duerme otra vez, ya pasó, necesitas descansar. ¿Cómo pudo haber sentido frío? Su habitación esta muy caliente y su chimenea esta encendida, tendré que hablar con

Guru Clef.

Diana. – Mami...

Anaís salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su hija menor.

Anaís. – ¿Sí Diana?

Diana. – ¿Me cantas una canción?

Anaís. – Sí nena; Paris, lleva a los niños a dormir.

Paris. – Esta bien Anaís, vengan niños, tienen que dormir, mañana los llevaré de paseo.

Al salir del cuarto triple, Paris encontró a todos los habitantes del castillo en la puerta.

Lucy. – ¿Qué pasó Paris?

Marina. – Si Paris¿quién estaba llorando?

Paris. – Diana tuvo una pesadilla, eso es todo.

Caldina. – ¿Y Anaís?

Paris. – Esta tratando de dormir a Diana, ah, parece que ya viene.

Anaís. – Estaba tan asustada, pero al fin se durmió.

Ascot. – ¿Diana está mejor?

Anaís. – Sí Ascot, gracias; Guru Clef, necesito preguntarte algo.

Clef. – ¿Qué cosa Anaís?

Anaís. – Diana dijo que en su pesadilla tenía mucho frío y la verdad es que ni siquiera apagó la chimenea, hacía bastante calor en su habitación.

Clef. – ¿No tenía fiebre?

Anaís. – No, solo estaba asustada.

Ascot. – ¿Porqué no la revisas mañana Guru Clef?

Clef. – Bueno, es posible que vaya a enfermar, Anaís, tendremos que llevarla al pueblo.

Yume. –No es necesario, aprendí medicina en Farem, yo la revisaré.

Paris. – Gracias Yume.

Ráfaga. – Oigan¿Y qué tal que es una enfermedad de Mundo Místico? Dudo que Yume conozca esas enfermedades.

Todos se quedaron pensando un momento.

Marina. – Anaís, si Yume no logra averiguar que enfermedad tiene Diana¿Porqué no la llevas a Tokio?

Anaís. – ¿A Tokio? Es buena idea pero a Lulú se le va a hacer muy raro, los visitamos la semana pasada.

Lucy. – No importa Anaís, llévala si es necesario.

Anaís. – Lo haré.

Diana. – ¿Dónde estoy¿Porqué está tan oscuro?

Voz. – Al fin despertaste hermana, déjame ver.

Diana. – Ouch, me dolió.

Voz. – Lo siento pero era necesario, parece que ya dejaste de sangrar.

Diana. – ¿Sangrar¿De qué hablas?

Voz. – Diana soy Viento¿no me reconoces? OYE APOLO, VEN ACA.

Apolo. – ¿Ya despertó la Bella Durmiente?

Viento. – Y parece que se pego muy duro la cabeza aunque su brazo ya esta bien.

Diana. – ¿Apolo¿Viento¿Dónde estamos?

Viento. – Te lo dije, parece que no recuerda nada.

Apolo. – Estamos en el refugio.

Diana. – Tengo mucho frío.

Viento. – Es cierto, no lo había notado, Apolo, ve a buscar a Flora para encender la fogata.

Flora. – ¿Estaban hablando de mí?

Apolo. – Linda, no vas a creerlo, Diana despertó.

Viento. – Hermano, deja en paz a tu novia y que encienda la fogata.

Flora. – Eso es muy fácil¿dónde están las varas?

Apolo. – Justo aquí.

Flora. – Bien, veamos, era así...

Una fogata se encendió, Diana podía sentir el calor que esta despedía, poco a poco empezó a ver con claridad a todos y quedó atónita.

Diana. – Ustedes no son Flora, ni Viento, ni Apolo.

Viento. – Ese golpe sí que te afecto.

Apolo. – ¿Por qué volviste a ser pequeña hermana?

Viento. – Cállate, debe estar preocupada por Febo, hace 2 días que salió a explorar.

Diana. – Oigan¿qué quisieron decir? Solo tengo 4 años.

Apolo. – Tienes razón, se golpeo muy duro.

Flora. – Diana¿porqué dices que tienes 4 años? Hace 3 días cumpliste 12 años.

Diana. – ¿Qué?

Dream. – Diana, despierta, papá me mandó despertarte, creí que querías dar un paseo en Cózar,

DESPIERTA.

Diana. – ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿dónde están mis hermanos¿y Flora¿estamos en el castillo?

Dream. – ¿Qué te pasa? Amaneciste muy rara hoy, dormir de más hace daño tal y como dijo mamá.

Diana. – Lo siento Dream¿qué hora es?

Dream. – Es bastante tarde, hace 3 horas que tomamos el desayuno.

Diana. – Entonces Era un sueño.

Dream. – ? ... ¨¨ U... Vístete, tía Anaís dijo que te iban a revisar, parece que te vas a enfermar y mi mamá va a curarte.

Un poco más tarde...

Yume. – No te preocupes Anaís, le va a dar un resfriado, eso es todo.

Anaís. – ¿Crees que haya sido por caerse ayer a la fuente?

Yume. – Es posible, en todo caso, le diré a Ascot que le prepare una medicina.

Anaís. – Muchas gracias Yume.

Dream. – Mamá¿Diana puede pasear conmigo en Cózar?

Yume. – No hija, Diana debe descansar, mejor ve con papá, dijo que te enseñaría a invocar a tus criaturas.

Dream. – Si mamá.

Anaís. – Les avisaré a los muchachos para que la dejen descansar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Diana.

Paris. – ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

Diana. – Si papá, era muy extraño, vi a Apolo, a Viento y a Flora y se veían muy grandes.

Paris. – ¿Soñaste que eran gigantes?

Diana. – No papá, Flora decía que hace 3 días yo había cumplido 12 años y la verdad es que hace 5 meses cumplí 4 años.

Paris. – ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

Diana. – No sé, todo estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío, mi brazo me dolía muchísimo papá y Viento estaba cuidando que yo dejara de sangrar y Flora conjuraba un hechizo de fuego como sí fuera experta y encendía una fogata y yo los veía papá y no estábamos en el castillo, estábamos en un refugio y Febo había ido a ver no sé que cosa y Apolo le decía linda a Flora y...

Dijo Diana cada vez más rápido y luego con desesperación.

Paris. – Muy bien, muy bien, fue suficiente por este día ¿no crees Diana¿porqué te desesperaste?

Diana. – (A punto de llorar) No lo sé papá, es que algo no está bien.

Paris. – ¿Quieres que le pida al tío Guru Clef que revise el castillo?

Diana. – Si papá, también dile al tío Lantis que vea si hay algún aura maligna en Céfiro, todavía faltan 3 días para que regrese.

Paris. – ¿Qué le pida que cosa?

Diana. – Tío Lantis puede sentir auras malignas igual que tío Guru Clef¿no es cierto?

Paris. – Si pero ¿quién te lo dijo?

Diana. – Nadie papá.

Paris. – _Pero que raro, ha estado tan tranquilo en Céfiro que ya había olvidado que Lantis puede sentir todo tipo de auras, entonces ¿cómo lo sabe Diana?_ Bueno hija, debes descansar, le pediré a tía Primavera que te cuide.

Diana. – ¿Hablaras con tío Lantis y con tío Guru Clef?

Paris. – Si preciosa, lo haré.

Al llegar Primavera, Diana ya se había dormido en brazos de su padre, quien muy extrañado habló con Clef y mandó, por medio de este último, un mensaje a Lantis por telepatía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Diana¿Qué significaría ese sueño¿Se habrá terminado la paz en Céfiro?

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. Saludos a Nina y a Marco, 2 buenos amigos míos. Y como ya saben, felicitaciones a Haydee Villagómez por "Sentimiento del corazón", "Un día para recordar" y "Una vida como Guerrera Mágica", una secuela bastante buena en mi opinión, si aun no han leído esta trilogía léanla¿OK?. Como siempre quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, comentarios y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas: y por cierto, un saludo del tamaño del mundo a José Luis, GRACIAS POR HACERME UN LUGAR EN TU PÁGINA._

_SARABA_

**Notas Actuales:**

Bueno, pues quiero agradecer nuevamente a UmiKou (clienta asidua de este fic) por su review, molte molte gratcie ragazza, y bueno, como verás, empezamos a saber un poco más de la amenaza, estáte muy atenta a los sueños de Diana, podría sorprenderte ;) y pues, para accesar a la página donde están alojadas todas las historias que recomiendo en este fic, solo tienes que entrar a mi perfil n.n o sea, solo le das click ahí arriba donde dice mi nick en azul y listo, ahí está la dirección, casi al final de todo el choro mareador que me aviento :P no hay pierde, bueno, de momento me retiro, y una cosa más... PLEASE, PLEASE, MANDEN REVIEWS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, es más, les propongo algo, si se juntan un mínimo de 5 reviews el próximo viernes daré entrega doble de caps¿como ven¿les agrada la idea? la verdad les combiene bastante, porque lo bueno está por empezar n.n, en fin, ahora si, me despido.

SARABA


	9. ¿Fue un sueño?

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

**Capítulo 8**

_¿Fue un sueño?_

Era medio día, Diana se despertó y al ver un techo desconocido comenzó a temblar, junto a su cama había una cubeta con agua y hielos, tenía el brazo vendado y un paño mojado en su cabeza. Estaba en el refugio, seguramente era otro sueño pero parecía muy real. Algo en su interior le decía que recordara lo que estaba viendo aunque no sabía para que.

Voz. – ¿Diana¿Te sientes bien?

Diana. – Si, gracias¿quién eres?

Voz. – Soy Febo¿no me reconoces?

Diana. – Pues no, Febo es más alto que Dream y Venus y más bajito que Fauna, no tan alto como mi papá.

Febo. – Entonces era cierto.

Diana. – ¿Qué cosa?

Febo. – No recuerdas nada.

Diana se extraño, el tono en que hablaba Febo era de tristeza y decepción.

Diana. – Oye Febo, podrías decirme que ha pasado, jeje, lo más que recuerdo es hoy en la tarde que tía Yume me revisó, dijo que me iba a resfriar, luego papá vino a platicar conmigo, me abrazó y me quedé dormida.

Febo. – Entonces perdiste 8 años de tus recuerdos.

Diana. – ¿8 años?

Febo. – Esto va a ser muy complicado, será mejor que traiga a los demás.

Diana. – ¿A dónde fueron?

Febo. – Dream fue por medicina para ti y tío Lantis, las Guerreras Mágicas están haciendo una exploración de Céfiro para mover el refugio, tus hermanos y Flora fueron a buscar más sobrevivientes, los demás están buscando comida.

Diana. – Entonces, será mejor que esperemos a que sea más noche.

Febo. – Esa es una buena idea.

Mientras Esperaban a que los demás regresaran, Febo y Diana recordaban travesuras que, según Diana, habían hecho hace algunos meses. Rieron y Diana le cantó a Febo una canción que había aprendido hace poco, Febo estaba tan feliz, por un instante brillaron lágrimas en sus ojos, todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, le recordaba tanto su niñez, más aun viendo a Diana con su forma de niña pequeña. La tarde cayó y con ella varios jóvenes, desconocidos para Diana, entraron en aquel mediano cuarto, seguidos de cerca por 3 mujeres de entre las cuales una se parecía tanto a Anaís...

Diana. – ¿Mamá?

Febo. – Tía Anaís¿porqué a ti si te reconoce?

Anaís. – ¿Como¿Diana despertó?

Las lágrimas cruzaron aquel cansado rostro que en ese momento obtuvo brillo, corrió hasta la cama y abrazó a Diana con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo.

Diana. – ¿Mamá?

Anaís. – Si nena, snif, soy yo.

Diana. – ¿Qué te pasó mamá¡Tu cara se parece a la de la abuela! Y tu pelo¿porqué tienes ese mechón blanco¿Y papá¿Dónde está papá?

Todos los presentes que estaban felices por Diana, repentinamente, ante la última pregunta, cambiaron la expresión de sus rostros por la tristeza.

Febo. – Chicos, Diana perdió 8 años de recuerdos, el último que tiene es de 3 meses antes de que...

Anaís. – En ese caso, empecemos por presentarnos con ella, creo que los reconoce.

La primera fue una chica de cabellos castaños, lo llevaba recogido en 2 colas de caballo semialtas atrás de su cabeza y le llegaban a la espalda. Llevaba un fleco lacio que no dejaba ver sus ojos. – Yo soy Dream¿me reconoces Diana?

Diana. – Te pareces mucho, eres muy bonita y te peinas igual pero Dream es unos centímetros más alta que yo.

-Voy yo – Ahora era un joven de la misma estatura de Febo, era muy parecido, sin embargo su tez era oscura como la de Caldina y su cabello rubio le recordaba a Ráfaga. – Soy Liebe¿te sientes mejor Diana?

Diana. – Sí, gracias Liebe.

Chica. – ¿Me reconoces a mí?

Diana. – No, pero te pareces mucho a la tía Marina.

Chica. – Es que soy Venus (Dijo una hermosa jovencita de ojos azules y cabellos lilas quien era un poco más bajita que Liebe.

Diana. – ¿Y tú? Dijo señalando a un muchacho muy parecido a Guru Clef, no, no se parecía, era idéntico excepto por sus ropas y su cabello azul que le caía en fleco por ambos lados en vez de uno solo.

Chico. – Soy Eros¿reconoces a tus hermanos?

Diana. – Si, son ellos y esa es Flora¿dónde esta Fauna?

Flora. – Mi hermana murió hace 2 días, justo cuando te hirieron los centinelas.

La cara de Diana se horrorizo¿cómo era posible que una de las gemelas hubiera muerto?

Apolo. – Será mejor proseguir hermana, la mujer de allá es tía Marina, la de allá es tía Lucy, esa pequeña hada de cabellos blancos es tía Primavera y la bola de pelos a tu lado es...

Diana. – Nikona, es Nikona, a ella si la reconozco, no ha cambiado nada ¿y los demás?

Flora. – Mi padre esta en el cuarto de al lado, esta delirando desde ayer, por eso no puede venir.

Dream. – Es cierto, tía Lucy, ya puedes entrar a verlo, ya esta mejor.

Lucy. – Gracias Dream.

Y salió corriendo al cuarto contiguo.

Diana. – ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado¿dónde están los demás?

Apolo. – Veras hermana, hace 8 años llegaron invasores de otra galaxia, creímos que venían en son de paz aunque papá, tío Lantis y tío Guru Clef no veían nada bueno en ellos. Se les dio acceso a todos los lugares de Céfiro porque dijeron que querían conocer nuestra cultura.

Viento. – Si, es verdad, uno de esos días, 3 meses después que enfermaste, Dream salió a dar un paseo en Cózar pero, no sé¿porqué te atacaron?

Dream. – Cózar sintió algo malo en el bosque, una lanza la hirió y ella comenzó a atacar a uno de los centinelas de Loki, el embajador de Gamanda; invoque a Nova cuando ese maldito centinela mató a mi querida Cózar, ese centinela nos iba siguiendo con intenciones de matarme, entonces, salió mi padre y... ( no pudo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas al recordar su triste pasado. La chica de 13 años se refugio en los brazos de Viento mientras Eros proseguía)

Eros. – El tío Ascot murió, el centinela saco un arma láser como la de Geo y disparó, mi madre al verlo invocó al dragón de agua y se deshizo del centinela; tía Yume y mi padre levaron al tío Ascot adentro donde se le dio atención médica, lamentablemente murió a las 2 semanas pero le transmitió a Dream todos sus conocimientos.

Venus. – Ese fue solo solo el comienzo tal y como Loki le aseguró a papá luego de herir al tío Ascot, desde entonces hemos estado peleando.

Marina. – El castillo fue protegido por Clef durante 2 meses, se debilitó tanto que construimos este refugio móvil; cada vez hay más enemigos matando gente, pequeña Diana, por eso hemos estado peleando todos estos años; tus hermanos, tus amigos y tú misma han aprendido a pelear y a usar magia en estos últimos 8 años.

Diana. – Pero aun no me han contestado donde están los demás.

Anaís. – Diana, tu padre, Guru Clef, Yume, Ráfaga, Caldina, ellos...

Febo. – Yo se lo diré tía Anaís.

Diana. – ¿Qué les pasó?

Febo. – Ellos murieron asesinados; primero fue tía Yume, luego mis padres, ellos murieron casi al principió, tu padre murió hace un año...

Diana. – ¿Papá?

Febo. – El tío Guru Clef murió hace menos de un mes, hace 2 días murió Fauna tratando de protegerte y parece que el tío Lantis los acompañará pronto.

Diana. – ¿Muertos? No puede ser¿muertos?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento.

Afortunadamente todo el tiempo se mantuvo sentada en su cama.

Febo. – DIANA, yo la cuidaré, ustedes vayan a dormir.

Diana. – Muertos, todos están muertos.

Paris. – Anaís, pásame otro trapo, sigue delirando.

Anaís. – Aquí tienes Paris.

Yume. – Dale esto Paris, con esto le bajará la fiebre.

Paris. – Sí, gracias Yume.

Paris introdujo un líquido en la boca de su pequeña, no podía dejar que la fiebre siguiera subiendo o su resfriado se volvería neumonía o algo peor. Diana abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista. Sus ojos brillaron al ver a Paris, en ese momento sonrió mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Diana. – PAPÁ, ESTAS VIVO.

Diana se había lanzado a los brazos de su padre al tiempo que llorando, gritaba llena de felicidad.

Anaís. – ¿Diana¿Estas bien?

Diana. – Si mamá, es solo que me confundí¿realmente fue un sueño o una pesadilla?

Paris. – ¿Cómo¿otra vez?

Diana. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

Yume. – Desde ayer.

Diana. – Mamá¿porqué sueño lo mismo?

Anaís. – No lo sé hija¿porqué decías que estaban muertos¿quiénes?

Diana. – Estábamos en guerra mamá, papá, tío Guru Clef, tía Caldina, tío Ráfaga, tía Yume, tío Ascot, Fauna; estaban muertos mamá y el tío Lantis estaba a punto de morir.

Paris. – Yume, mantenla despierta por favor; Anaís, tenemos que hablar con Guru Clef.

_Notas de la Autora: _

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. Bueno, el capítulo de esta ocasión estuvo un poco dramático pero prepárense, como dijo Loki de Gamanda a Guru Clef "Esto es solo el comienzo, Jajajajajajaja"; pasando a otra cosa, felicitaciones en esta ocasión para Clavel por su fic "Del olvido al no me acuerdo" y el primer capítulo de "Y yo a ti", ambos me gustaron mucho y también una felicitación a mi amiga Ire por su primer capítulo de "Duerme Secreto", sigan así chicas. Un saludo a José Luis y recuerden, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, cartas bomba, y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas en el botoncillo de Review ubicado en la parte de abajo de la page XD_

_SARABA._

**Notas Actuales:**

**Bueno, pues solo quiero agradecer infinitamente a UmiKou por su apoyo a este fanfic, nuevamente, molte gratcie ragazza ;) y a mi linda cyber mami, Anaís, gracias por el comentario mami, no sabía que esta era tu historia favorita n.n, y bueno, espero que ambas la disfruten.**


	10. Extraña inconciencia

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

**Capítulo 9 **

_Extraña inconciencia._

Paris y Anaís estaban hablando en la biblioteca con Guru Clef, ambos se veían muy preocupados.

Paris. – (Enojado) ¿Porqué Guru Clef? Se suponía que es un simple resfriado¿porqué tiene esas pesadillas?

Anaís. – Si Guru Clef, además, los sueños de Diana no son tan violentos¿qué esta pasándole?

Clef. – No lo sé, es muy extraño; tráiganla en cuanto no tenga nada de fiebre a la sala del trono.

La tensión de aquel día se respiraba en el aire, ya habían pasado 2 horas y la fiebre no bajaba. Paris ya estaba desesperado, no le gustaba ver sufrir a los suyos. Anaís, por temor a que su pequeña volviera a tener pesadillas, le pidió a sus hijos que mantuvieran despierta a Diana¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

La fiebre bajó finalmente, Anaís envolvió a su hija y Paris la llevó en brazos hasta la sala del trono donde todos, grandes y chicos, esperaban pacientemente.

Clef. – Recuéstala en el piso Paris.

Paris. – Si Guru Clef.

Diana. – Papá¿qué es lo que van a hacerme?

Anaís. – El tío Guru Clef te va a revisar para ver que tienes.

Clef. – Ascot, dale la poción del sueño a Diana.

Paris. – ¿Qué vas a hacerle Guru Clef?

Clef. – Voy a tratar de entrar en sus sueños.

Anaís. – ¿Y si no funciona?

Clef. – Revisaré de nuevo su medallón; ¿ya está lista Ascot?

Ascot. – Si Guru Clef, puedes empezar.

Venus. – Papi¿estarás bien?

Clef. – Si linda.

Guru Clef concentró su mente en entrar en la mente de Diana, era extraño, Guru Clef sintió uno de sus brazos dormido. Diana abrió sus ojos, a su lado estaba un Febo adolescente, Clef no lo reconoció, así que recurrió a los recuerdos que Diana tenía de aquel sueño.

Diana sintió que había alguien más en la habitación, volteó y tras ella estaba Guru Clef.

Febo. – Hola Diana¿a quién ves atrás?

Diana. – Al tío Guru Clef¿no lo ves?

Febo. – ?o.oU ... No, no lo veo.

Clef. – Diana, estoy en tu mente, solo tú podrás verme¿entendido?

Diana. – Si.

Febo. – Si ¿qué?

Diana. – Si Febo, tienes razón, no hay nadie atrás.

Febo. – Diana, nos tenías preocupados, hace 3 horas que te volviste a desmayar.

Diana. – Lo siento Febo, es que lo que me dijeron fue demasiado como para dármelo de golpe¿no

crees?

Febo. – Tienes razón.

Diana. – ¿Cómo está tío Lantis?

Febo. – Está durmiendo¿puedes levantarte?

Diana. – Creo que sí, déjame ver.

Diana se levantó, estiró sus piernas que tenía un poco entumidas por estar acostada.

Diana. – ¿Qué es esto? Me queda muy grande Febo, me voy a caer.

Febo. – ¡Pero si es tu ropa! Te aseguro que si creces te va a quedar.

Diana. – Pero no quiero crecer aun, solo tengo 4 años.

Febo. – Diana, tienes 12 años, sería mejor que crecieras¿puedes usar tus hechizos?

Diana. – ¿A qué te refieres? Tío Guru Clef nos incluyó a Dream y a mi en las clases hace como 2 meses, todavía no defino el elemento que usarán mis hechizos.

Febo. – Diana, tú usas hechizos de aire y luz¿no lo recuerdas?

Diana. – No.

Febo. – Esto es malo.

De pronto, se oyó un grito de llanto en la habitación de a lado.

Mujer. – ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Chica. – PAPÁ, RESISTE.

Diana. – ¿Qué fue eso?

Febo. – Vamos.

Entraron al cuarto contiguo, sobre una cama se encontraba un hombre cuyo rostro reflejaba sufrimiento. Una mujer pelirroja, con una cana larga en su larga trenza, estaba arrodillada junto a la cama llorando desesperada mientras tomaba la mano del moribundo. Una chica de 16 años y cabellos negros, estaba llorando de pie a lado de la cama de aquel cuarto.

Lucy. – Lantis, no nos dejes por favor.

Flora. – Papá.

Lantis. – Hija, protege a tu madre por mí ¿esta bien? Lucy, perdóname por dejarte ahora.

Lucy. – No Lantis, no digas eso, te curarás, lo sé, pronto te repondrás...

Lantis. – Lucy, acércate por favor.

Lucy. – ... Si.

Lantis tomó la cara de Lucy entre sus manos, sus labios se unieron en un largo y profundo besó que tranquilizó un poco a la guerrera mágica del fuego, finalmente se separaron para verse a los ojos.

Lantis. – Siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Lucy. – Tú también mi cielo.

Lantis Sonrió mientras sus ojos s cerraban sin dejar de ver a Lucy, quien hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Ese era el adiós del espadachín mágico. Lucy lo resentía terriblemente al igual que Flora, también Fauna había sido una espadachina mágica, muy hábil para su edad según decía Lantis.

Flora salió corriendo mientras esquivaba a las 2 guerreras mágicas restantes y a sus amigos de infancia. Diana corrió tras ella, sin embargo, un terrible dolor en su brazo la hizo caer; al pisar su blusa, que le arrastraba, había tensado el hombro de su brazo lastimado, provocando que se golpeara con la pared cercana. Guru Clef también cayó al sentir dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

Clef. – ¿Qué pasa?

Diana. – Es mi brazo, me lastimaron con un lazer.

Apolo. – Eso ya lo sabíamos hermana¿puedes recordar?

Clef. – ¿Recordar qué?

Diana. – No lo sé, esto es demasiado confuso, es demasiado para ser un sueño, quiero regresar.

Viento. – ¿Regresar a donde¿cuál sueño? Diana, esta es la realidad¿no lo entiendes?

Clef. – ¿La realidad? Diana, pídele una prueba.

Diana. – Dame una prueba que esto es verdad hermano.

Apolo. – Si esto es un sueño¿porqué demonios te duele la herida del lazer¿puedes sentir dolor en un sueño?

Eso era verdad, aun cuando pudieras sentir un poco de dolor en un sueño, esto era demasiado, en ese momento, Marina recordó algo.

Marina. – Diana¿puedes ver a Clef? Dime la verdad.

Diana. – Si tía Marina.

Venus. – Pero papá murió hace tiempo.

Marina. – Venus¿recuerdas cuando Diana enfermó? Tu padre se introdujo en sus sueños¿recuerdas?

Venus. – Si mamá, ahora lo recuerdo.

Marina. – Clef, ahora sé lo que viste, no te confundas Clef, este es el futuro que le espera a Céfiro, es la realidad cariño, no permitas que ...

Clef. – ¿Qué¿qué es lo que no debo permitir?

Ascot. – Guru Clef¿estás bien? Ya saliste de la mente de Diana.

Clef. – Eso quiere decir que Diana despertó.

Paris. – No Guru Clef, Diana sigue dormida.

Clef. – ¿Qué? No puede ser.

Caldina. – Pues así es Guru Clef. Diana está inconsciente.

Clef. – ¿Qué dices?

Mientras tanto, Diana estaba en un lugar extraño, era oscuro y a la vez luminoso, podía sentir frío y calor en su cuerpo desnudo que cambiaba sin cesar, a ratos era el de una niña de 4 años, a ratos el de una niña de 12 años.

Diana. – ¿Donde estoy¿dónde están los demás¿qué pasa¿qué es este lugar?

Voz. – No temas pequeña Diana.

Se oyó una voz que provenía de todas partes en todos los tonos de la escala musical. Diana se sintió tranquila entonces.

Diana. – ¿Quién eres?

Voz. – Soy Kronnos, mi pequeña.

Diana. – ¿Kronnos?

Kronnos. – Tienes una misión que cumplir. Tu mundo se verá amenazado por un demonio de nombre Loki.

Diana. – ¿El que menciono Flora en mi sueño?

Kronnos. – Así es mi niña, sin embargo no era un sueño, era una visión.

Diana. – ¿Una visión?

Kronnos. – ¿Sabes porqué tu cuerpo está cambiando tanto?

Diana. – No¿porqué?

Kronnos. – Cada 500 años nace una persona bajo mi protección, esa persona puede viajar de su cuerpo presente a su cuerpo futuro y a su cuerpo pasado para advertir del peligro.

Diana. – ¿Por eso Febo insiste en que tengo 12 años?

Kronnos. – Si mi pequeña, tu misión es avisar del peligro, una vez que llegue Loki de Gamanda, tienen que eliminarlo para que no destruya tu galaxia.

Diana. – ¿Cómo debemos eliminarlos?

Kronnos. – Tus visiones del futuro te lo dirán, mi querida protegida, ahora vuelve a tu cuerpo presente y comienza tu misión, tus recuerdos futuros volverán.

Poco a poco, Diana despertó viendo a sus padres, a sus amigos, a todas aquellas persona que tanto amaba. ¿Qué pasará ahora¿Cumplirá Diana su misión o fallará como en su futuro?

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. Bueno, las cosas empiezan a aclararse en esta historia ¿no creen, si quieren saber como le va a ir a Diana y a sus amigos no dejen de leer el capítulo siguiente. Felicitaciones en esta ocasión al 3 x 1 para Paulina por "amor secreto", a Odett por "Los siete pilares" y a Lyslee por "Colegio Clamp" y " Tristezas". Y ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, comentarios, bombas atómicas, virus de computadora y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas: otro lado, gracias por aguantarme José Luis, te mando un beso y un abrazo hasta allá Lima, Perú._

**Notas Actuales:**

Bueno, pues en esta ocasión quiero agradecer su apoyo de nueva cuenta a Umikou (- eres muy constante, jejeje, y te lo agradezco, no sabes los ánimos que me da volver a subir este fic con tus comentarios) y a mi linda mami, AnaísCefiro (Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo mami ... no sabía que este era tu fic favorito :P en fin, no dejes de leer Rakuen mami , también quiero tu opinión en ese), a ambas, miles e infitas gracias, de veras, me levantan mucho la moral, y todos los demás lectores de este fic, dejar un review no les cuesta mucho, solo apretar el botoncillo de abajo y escribir unas pocas líneas diciendo si aman, odian o les da igual este humilde fanfic.


	11. Céfiro, el inframundo

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"**

**Capítulo10  
**_Céfiro, el inframundo_

Todo estaba tranquilo, eso era extraño. Lucy y Flora seguían de pie frente a 2 tumbas, la de Fauna y la de Lantis. Diana descansaba dentro del refugio hace 1 hora, el dolor la dejó inconsciente y Dream estaba cansada, estuvo a punto de cortarle el brazo pero Anaís uso su viento curativo. No pudo curar por completo la herida pero le había salvado su brazo.

Lucy meditaba intranquila, en solo 8 años su poder y el de sus 2 amigas había disminuido, Rayearth, Ceres y Windom vivían por el deseo de las Guerreras Mágicas cuya misión ya no era destruir un pilar sino proteger Céfiro.

Marina estaba con Eros, sabía cuanto sufría su hijo desde la muerte de Fauna, su antigua prometida, sin embargo también meditaba sobre lo que Guru Clef le dijo antes de morir, "protege a Diana, ella es la llave para liberarnos".

Marina. – _Si al menos hubiéramos hecho más caso a Diana cuando nos advirtió_

Eros. – Mamá¿estas bien?

Marina. – Si hijo, solo recordaba lo que me dijo tu padre antes de morir. (Marina vio a Eros completamente, era tan parecido a Clef, la misma voz, la misma mirada, sin duda alguna era hijo suyo).

Eros. – Voy a ver a Diana mamá, ya vuelvo.

Eros avanzó a través de aquel oscuro lugar con una antorcha en su mano, solo las habitaciones eran iluminadas por fogatas pues Céfiro se estaba congelando, todo era un infierno desde que Loki llegó, los pocos sueños y la poca alegría que le quedaban al joven hechicero habían muerto con Fauna.

Se acercó a la puerta y se asomó, Diana dormía sobre la cama con su brazo izquierdo vendado, Nikona la observaba desde las piernas de Febo que cuidaba de la niña de cabellos verdes.

Eros. – Pobre Febo, se ve tan triste; ¿pero cómo no va a estarlo?

Solo 2 días antes de que atacaran a Diana, él se había animado a declararle sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ella compartía y que ahora, no solo no recuerda, sino que ha vuelto a ser una niña.

Ya quita esa cara, hombre, tú al menos la tienes todavía.-Dijo mientras entraba.

Febo. – Tienes razón, pero me sentiría muy extraño si besara a una niña de 4 años¿tú no?

Eros. – Preferiría tener a Fauna de 2 años que seguir despertando sabiéndola muerta.

Febo. – ¿Y los demás?

Eros. – Buscando un nuevo escondite, Apolo está en la sección Norte, Venus en el Sur, tía Primavera y tía Anaís en el Este y Dream y Viento en el Oeste.

Febo. – ¿Y mi hermano?

Eros. – Con los refugiados, sabes bien que a mi madre no le gusta que él y mi hermana estén solos.

Febo. – ¿Y crees que Dream y Viento estén explorando? Yo lo dudo.

Eros. – (Con una mirada malévola y un extraño brillo en los ojos) ¿Lo averiguamos?

Febo. – (Con una mirada de complicidad) ¿Tú qué crees?

Eros saco un espejo redondo que estaba oculto bajo la cama, Eros se concentró pronunciando un conjuro y el reflejo de aquella habitación desapareció, y en cambio, aparecieron una chica de cabellos castaños y un muchacho de cabellos rubios. Dream y Viento caminaban tomados de la mano, viendo su alrededor. La pareja se detenía de vez en cuando para besarse amorosamente para luego reemprender el camino.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – Suspiraron Eros y Febo.

Eros. – Como quisiera tener a Fauna entre mis brazos.

Febo. – Y yo que Diana recobrara su imagen.

Eros. – Pero que envidia me da Viento.

Febo. – Si, nosotros solos aquí, sin una novia que nos de esperanzas en la vida y estos 2 "explorando" tan campantes y felices.

Y era cierto, Viento y Dream se veían felices a pesar del cansancio, en un momento, sin embargo, un disparo de lazer pasó rozando la pierna de Viento. Un centinela apareció de entre la niebla.

Eros. – Deberíamos ayudarlos.

Febo. – Es solo un centinela, ellos 2 pueden con él.

Viento invocó la tormenta de hojas mientras Dream conjuraba un temblor. El poder de la tierra, en combinación con el poder del bosque, fue suficiente para terminar con ese centinela, Dream invocó a Mneme inmediatamente para poder regresar con gran velocidad.

Eros. – ¿Porqué están regresando?

Febo. – Mueve un poco la imagen ... ¿QUÉ? No puede ser¡era una trampa!

Justo de donde salió el primer centinela salían 15 más.

Febo. – ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!

Eros. – ¿Estás loco¡ Son 15 centinelas!

Febo. – Revisa que pasa con los demás.

Las caras de Eros y de Febo se llenaron de terror, la trampa no era solo para Viento y Dream, sino también para los demás, los tenían rodeados y la escapatoria era imposible ahora.

Febo. – Eros, comunícate con Dream, dile que mande 2 de sus criaturas más veloces con Venus y Apolo.

Eros. – ¿Y tía Anaís y tía Primavera?

Febo. – Tienen a Windom.

Eros. – _Dream ¿me escuchas?_

Dream. – ¿Eros? _¿Qué pasa?_

Eros. – _Envía a Kristol y a Caris con Apolo y mi hermana, rápido_

Viento. – ¿Qué pasa?

Dream. – No lo sé, Eros quiere a Kristol y a Caris con tu hermano y Venus.

Viento. – ¿En serio?

Eros. – _Dream, Viento, estamos rodeados, Apolo y Venus morirán sin las criaturas_

Dream. – Viento, ayúdame, necesito pararme en el aire o no podré llamar a mis criaturas.

Viento. – Esta bien, RÁFAGA DE AIRE.

Dream bajó de Mneme mientras la poderosa ráfaga la sostenía, dibujó un círculo con una estrella de 6 picos en el centro.

Dream. – CARIS, KRISTOL, yo los invoco.

Al momento un murciélago gigante y una libélula con cabeza de felino salieron del hoyo negro.

Dream. – Caris, ve al Sur y busca a Venus; Kristol, a la región Norte por Apolo.

Inmediatamente salieron volando lo más rápido posible, Dream subió de nuevo a Mneme y se dirigió al refugio.

Febo. – ¿Dónde están tía Marina y tía Lucy?

Eros. – Mi madre está en su cuarto y tía Lucy en el cementerio.

Febo. – Ve por tu madre, yo iré por tía Lucy, Nikona, cuida de Diana ¿OK?

Nikona. – Puupuu puupupuu

Un rato después, todos estaban en el refugio pensando como protegerse de los centinelas que no tardarían en llegar.

Anaís. – Febo¿cómo esta Diana?

Febo. – Sigue inconsciente.

Apolo. – ¿Qué haremos? Son demasiados centinelas.

Eros. – Podríamos crear una barrera como hacía papá, solo para ganar tiempo y proteger a la gente del refugio.

Marina. – ¿Pero quién lo haría?

Lucy. – Podríamos intentarlo nosotras 3, si lo hiciera una sola persona, podría incluso morir.

Anaís. – Pero no conocemos el hechizo de la barrera.

Eros. – Yo lo conozco, iba a ser el sucesor de papá, por eso se apuró a enseñarme de todo.

Venus. – Hermano, será peligroso.

Eros. – No te preocupes; mamá, tía Anaís, tía Lucy, vengan, debemos situarnos al centro del refugio.

Los centinelas se comenzaban a acercar cuando una barrera invisible les obstruyó el paso. En el interior del refugio, Eros concentraba su mente en la barrera mientras Lucy, Marina y Anaís lo rodeaban tomadas de las manos para ayudarlo a sostenerla.

Por otro lado, Nikona observaba a Diana, comenzaba a cambiar, su cuerpo estaba creciendo con la suavidad de una brisa primaveral, el cuerpo de Diana se transformaba, sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho, su cara; estaba cambiando hasta retomar el cuerpo de una hermosa niña de 12 años, fuerte y sana pero eso no era todo, su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente curado, ni siquiera le quedó una cicatriz.

La pequeña Nikona era testiga de otra metamorfosis, primero fue Ascot, el pequeño de 14 años que aparentaba 8, al madurar por estar enamorado de Marina había cambiado en una noche igual que Diana ahora, pero ¿porqué¿Acaso Diana había recuperado sus recuerdos? Y de ser así ¿cuándo despertaría?

_Notas de la Autora: _

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. Ahora SI me estoy haciendo un lío y de igual forma tal vez halla quien no entendió bien, mientras Diana hablaba con Kronnos y se mantenía en el tiempo presente, esto era lo que ocurría en el futuro¿ustedes que opinan, Diana cambiará el futuro o lo tendrá que repetir de nuevo? Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá pero si no quieren esperar, pregúntenle al padre Kronnos, a ver que les contesta. En esta ocasión las felicitaciones son para 2 videofics, "Muéstrame el significado de esta soledad" por Aura Chan, y "Amores extraños" por Anaís; también quiero felicitar a la hechicera Kali por su Songfic "My Heart Will Go On". Un saludo a José Luis y recuerden, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, cartas bomba, y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas en el botoncillo de review ubicado justo al final de la página. _

_SARABA_

**NOTAS ACTUALES:**

Bueno, pues en esta ocasión quiero agradecer sus comentarios y su apoyo a Maatsacmis, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, con todo y el berrinche, jajajajaja, me hizo reir mucho n.n, en serio, y pues, no te preocupes, este fic se actualiza cada semana, entre viernes y sábados (y digo entre porque de repente la página se pone rejega y no me deja subir las cosas ¬¬), en fin, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, les aseguro que esto se pondrá cada vez mejor n.n


	12. Misión aceptada, el inicio del fin

**"CEFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

**Capítulo 11**

_Misión aceptada, el inicio del fin._

Diana abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba en su cuarto rodeada de todas aquellas personas que amaba, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus "tíos" y sus amigos.

Paris. – ¿Te sientes mejor hija?

Diana. - Si papá.

Clef. – ¿Qué ocurrió Diana, cuando nos separamos quedaste inconsciente por 5 horas.

Diana. – ¿5 horas, pero si solo estuve unos minutos con él.

Anaís. – ¿Con quien?

Diana. – Pues con él, con...

Kronnos. – Diana (Solo Diana podía oírlo), aun no reveles nada, prosigue el día normal, pronto averiguarás muchas cosas.

Diana. – Si, comprendo.

Dream. – ¿Con quién hablas Diana?

Diana. – No, con nadie, es solo que ya no voy a tener pesadillas.

Paris. – Eso me alegra Diana, no me gusta verte sufrir.

Anaís. – Si Diana, a tu padre y a mí nos duele mucho verte sufrir.

Diana. – No te preocupes mamá, todo estará bien ahora.

El día pasó normal en el castillo de Céfiro, Diana se curaba con rapidez y veía a sus amigos jugar en el jardín, aun no podía jugar con ellos pero no le interesaba mucho en esta ocasión, parecía retraída, distante, veía a sus amigos como un adulto ve a los niños de un parque, con gusto y una extraña añoranza en su corazón, estaba tan tranquila y feliz, no parecía la pequeña y traviesa Diana quien incluso enferma corría y se escondía y les reclamaba a sus hermanos por todo, no, no parecía ella misma, se veía un tanto mayor y pensativa, como recordando un desastre muy lejano, un panorama sangriento y triste, una guerra dejada atrás mientras disfrutaba del paisaje de risas y alegría que le ofrecían sus amigos.

De pronto Dream, su mejor amiga, se sentó junto a ella sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Dream. – Diana, quiero decirte algo.

Diana. – ¿Eh¡A si¿qué pasa?

Dream. – Ya elegí con quienes me quedaré.

Diana. – ¿En serio? (Dijo emocionada mientras su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre)

Dream. - Yo te quiero mucho porque eres mi mejor amiga¿sabes, por eso quise que tú fueras la primera en enterarte de mi decisión.

Diana. – Vamos, dime¿te quedaras con nosotros?

Dream. – Lo siento Diana, quería quedarme con ustedes pero no sé, para mí es muy raro ver gemelos y más a Febo y a Liebe, todavía Flora y Fauna se parecen más y además tus hermanos y Venus me caen muy bien.

Diana. – Entonces¿te quedaras con ellos?

Dream. – Si Diana... pero aun podemos ser amigas, hay personas que son amigas a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios.

Diana. – Cierto, en ese caso está bien.

Dream. – Entonces iré a decirles a los demás.

Dream no había dado ni 4 pasos cuando a Diana le llegó un recuerdo del futuro donde una Dream de 13 años comenzó a llorar ante el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre y se refugió en los brazos de un apuesto chico llamado Viento.

Diana. – ¡DREAM!

Dream se paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones para correr de regreso a donde estaba Diana.

Dream. – ¿Qué pasa Diana?

Diana. – Oye Dream, dime la verdad¿te gusta uno de mis hermanos?

Dream. – ¿QUÉ?

Diana. – ¡Cuéntame, no le diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

Dream. – Bueno, es que, yo, ... ¿porqué me preguntas eso?

Diana. – Se me ocurrió además, somos tan buenas amigas que creí que me contarías todo.

Dream. – En realidad, me gusta un poco tu hermano Viento, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿OK?

Diana. – No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto, ahora ve y comunícales a todos tu decisión.

Dream. – Si, gracias por entenderme.

Dream salió corriendo muy feliz a dar la noticia de con quien se quedaría.

La noche llegó al castillo y con ella la tranquilidad, ya no se sentía aquella atmósfera llena de tensión provocada por la enfermedad de Diana, quien ya había recobrado una gran parte de sus recuerdos futuros.

Una gran calma se apoderó de ella al ir a dormir, quería descansar unos minutos antes de volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse en el refugio, Diana sabía ahora que Kronnos le dejaría ver los recuerdos restantes en cuanto despertara en el futuro.

Diana abrió los ojos otra vez, estaba acostada en la cama del refugio, sintió un poco de miedo al ver aquel techo sucio y viejo al cual empezaba a ver con más familiaridad, poco a poco fue recordando todas las veces que despertó maldiciendo aquel techo infernal, recordó 2 ocasiones en especial en que no había maldecido el techo, sino por el contrario, lo bendecía y se sentía feliz de verlo al despertar pero¿porqué? Era extraño, no podía recordar el porqué de las bendiciones siendo que aquellos 8 años de angustia la había enseñado a odiarlo por lo que significaba, volteó y vio a Nikona a quien sonrió.

Diana.- Hola Nikona¿sorprendida, ahora sé porque perdí mis recuerdos.

Nikona. – Puupu pupuupu.

Diana. – En realidad nunca los perdí, es solo que no los tenía y ahora me han sido regalados.

Nikona. – ¿Pupuu¿? --U

Diana. – Sí, ya sé que lo que digo no tiene sentido, salvo para mí.

Diana salió de la cama y revisó su brazo, no tenía ni un rasguño, sacó un espejo circular de debajo de su cama y se miró, su cuerpo ya no era el que recordaba aunque aun le faltaba crecer, también vio su vestido, era igual que el que usara su madre hace 8 años, llevaba un vestido blanco que empezaba debajo de sus hombros, la falda era corta y llevaba gemas de colores aunque, a diferencia del de su madre, este no poseía gargantilla, ni mangas, ni falda de tela casi transparente. De repente Diana volteó su vista a la puerta, alguien se acercaba; era Febo que al entrar quedó paralizado.

Diana. – ¿Qué pasa Febo?

Febo. – ...

Diana. – ¿Estas bien?

Febo. – ...

Diana. – Oye¿qué tienes? (Dijo mientras se levantaba).

Febo. – Diana, ... ¿eres tú?

Diana. – Si, soy yo¿qué pasa?

Febo. – Has vuelto... DIANA¡QUE FELICIDAD! HAS VUELTO. (Dijo mientras la abrazaba con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos).

Diana. – Cálmate Febo¿qué te pasa?

Febo. – Es que, ... tú y yo y bueno, yo... CRECISTE DIANA, CRECISTE.

Diana. – Eso ya lo sé Febo, tranquilízate y dime que pasa.

Diana tomó a Febo de la mano y se sentó junto a él, por alguna razón que ella no se explicaba ni recordaba, eso calmaría a Febo, esperó unos minutos y finalmente se calmó.

Febo. – Diana, nos están atacando, no tenemos escapatoria, Eros y las Guerreras Mágicas nos están protegiendo con una barrera.

Diana. – Entiendo, intentan lo mismo que el tío Guru Clef hace 8 años.

Febo. – Exacto, ...Diana¿ya recuerdas?

Diana. – Si, aunque no he logrado recordar todo.

Febo. – Esto es un milagro, yo, estoy tan feliz que... (Tomó a Diana por la cintura y la besó en los labios).

Diana. – Febo¿qué haces? (Dijo mientras lo empujaba).

Febo. – ¿Qué te pasa?

Diana. – No¿qué te pasa a ti¿porqué me besaste?

Febo. – Por nada (Dijo bastante molesto mientras salía por la puerta).

El corazón de Diana latía con gran rapidez, sus labios extrañaban el calor de los de Febo y tenía unos deseos enormes de salir corriendo detrás de él y refugiarse en sus brazos, estaba confundida¿qué había sido todo eso? Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras pensaba en voz alta.

Diana. – ¿Qué me está pasando?

Nikona saltó a su regazo para consolarla cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió el refugio.

Diana. – ¿Qué sucede?

Afuera los centinelas se lanzaban uno tras otro tratando de penetrar en el refugio mientras otros tantos cavaban túneles intentando entrar. ¿Resistirán Eros y las Guerreras Mágicas¿Qué hará Diana para cambiar el futuro?

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. Vaya con el pequeño Febo¿es que acaso los besos son tan atrayentes que no se pudo esperar a preguntarle a Diana si recordaba lo suyo, bueno, eso lo averiguaré algún día. Por otra parte, este capítulo lo dedico a mis nuevas amigas Belly y Umi San, chicas, nos vemos en el foro, y pasando a las felicitaciones, en esta ocación le tocan a Hikaru por el cookfic "cocinando con Umi", "Mi recuerdo" y "El medallón". Y ya saben, si quieren mandarme sus quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, comentarios, bombas atómicas, virus de computadora y todo lo que quieran a la oficina de quejas ubicada en el botincillo de abajo para mandar reviews n.n recuerden que todo lo que por ahí mandan, a mi me llega pronto pronto._

_Felicitación especial a José Luis por su página y por la paciencia que nos ha tenido a todos nosotros._

_SARABA_

**Notas actuales:**

Bueno, pues como de costumbre, es hora de los agradecimientos n.n, de nueva cuenta muchísimas gracias Umikou (gracias por tu apoyo, y pues, no te preocupes n.n, cuando la página dice no, es no :P, pero en fin, espero que este cap te haya gustado) y también a Maatsacmis (oh, gracias, gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando, como verás cada vez tenemos más acción en este fanfic y pues, si, lo se, he sido algo cruel con los personajes, pero bueeeeeno n.n, más vale no adelantar nada por ahora, sigue disfrutando de la historia que aun está llena de sorpresas ;) ), a ambas muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo por esta misma página, el mismo día y a la misma hora n.n


	13. Eros, la visita de Loki

**"CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA**"

_Capítulo 13_

_Adiós Eros, la visita de Loki._

Otro temblor se había sentido dentro del refugio, esta vez Eros terminó por perder el equilibrio.

Marina. – Eros¿estás bien?

Eros. – Si madre, gracias por preguntar, los temblores son cada vez más.

Anaís. – Es cierto, pero aquí dentro no hay daño alguno, Lucy¿porqué les dijiste eso a los chicos?

Lucy. – ¿Qué cosa?

Anaís. – Hace rato, cuando hablaste del pilar.

Lucy. – ¿Te refieres a Diana?

Eros. – Si tía Lucy¿porqué dijiste eso?

Lucy. – No lo sé, solo sentí algo extraño, como cuando la corona del pilar apareció en Rayearth.

Marina. – Ya veo¿crees que los refugiados estén bien?

Anaís. – No lo sé, lo único que si sé es que los chicos están peleando.

Eros. – Es cierto, si estuvieran dentro del refugio podría sentirlos.

Marina. – Por eso los temblores son tan frecuentes.

Lucy. – Solo espero que estén bien.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla un milagro estaba ocurriendo, los 8 muchachos junto a las 12 bestias ganaban bastante terreno frente al enemigo con algo de dificultad.

Venus. – Esto es increíble Liebe, ya hemos eliminado 15 centinelas.

Liebe. – Puede que sea el apoyo de los refugiados.

Venus. – Solo me pregunto ¿cómo les estará yendo a los demás?

Mientras esto pasaba en la región Oeste, en la región Norte ocurría algo similar.

Dream. – Tamis, a ese, Cariz, usa la electricidad, TEMBLOR SUPREMO.

Otro temblor se produjo pero solo en una zona donde estaban de pie 4 centinelas, los cuales murieron luego que un rayo ambarino saliera de la tierra.

Viento. – Impresionante, ya llevamos cerca de 20 centinelas.

Dream. – Debe ser un sueño, esto es demasiado fácil.

Viento. – Agáchate, LATIGO DEL BOSQUE; ten más cuidado, casi te dan.

Dream. – Lo siento, creo que me confié.

Extrañamente lo mismo sucedía en las regiones Este y Sur, parecía demasiado fácil, o los centinelas se habían debilitado, o los muchachos eran más fuertes. Pronto acabaron con los centinelas restantes, sin embargo, de las criaturas de Dream solo quedó Autosan gracias a su naturaleza revivificante.

Todos se reunieron frente a la entrada para informar de su primera victoria, Flora se paró al frente para hablar con Eros.

Flora. – Eros, baja la barrera, debemos entrar.

Eros. – . . .

Flora. – Eros¿qué pasa?

Eros. – . . .

Flora. – Es extraño, Eros no responde.

Venus. – Debe estar cansado, mira, la barrera desapareció.

Dream. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Venus. – ¿Cómo¿no la vieron? hace un rato que desapareció.

Liebe. – Pero¿cómo vamos a verla si es invisible?

Viento. – Es cierto Venus, la barrera es invisible.

Venus. – No es verdad, es color azul claro, extremadamente claro ¬¬

Diana. – Venus, nosotros no podemos verla, talvez, como eres hermana de Eros puedes ver sumagia.

Febo. – Es una buena teoría.

Venus. – En todo caso, vamos a entrar . . . AAAAAAAYYYYYYY¿Qué pasa?

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió el cuerpo de Venus, algo andaba mal.

Liebe. – ¿Estás bien?

Venus. – Si, pero parece que algo le pasó a Eros.

Todos corrieron con dirección al centro del refugio, Venus casi se desmaya del susto ante lo que sus profundos ojos azules vieron horrorizados.

Liebe. – ¿Qué le pasa a Eros tía?

Marina. – No lo sé, parece que se debilitó demasiado.

Lucy. – Dream, será mejor que lo examines.

Marina. – Rápido Dream.

Dream. – Si tía.

Anaís. – Deberíamos llevarlo a un cuarto.

Dream. – No, entre más pronto lo examine mejor.

Dream se hincó junto a Eros, le checó el pulso, la respiración y le hizo un examen corporal mediante sus manos, algo así como una radiografía mágica instantánea que se iba formando en su cabeza conforme sus manos analizaban el terreno, era una de las habilidades que había heredado de su madre, se limpió el sudor de la frente y se incorporó a dar su diagnóstico.

Dream. – Necesita reposo, su cuerpo está demasiado cansado.

Marina. – Pero le estuvimos dando nuestra energía, sentí como la absorbía.

Lucy. – Yo también lo sentí.

Anaís. – Y yo.

Dream. – No le falta energía, es solo que su cuerpo no resistió lo suficiente, es demasiado jovenpara canalizar tanta energía hacia la barrera, no esta acostumbrado.

Apolo. – Chicos, ayúdenme a llevarlo a su cuarto.

F, L y V. – ¡SI!

Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado para ser verdad, lo único extraño además de esa quietud era el olor a muerte alrededor del refugio creado por el ejercito derrotado y las criaturas muertas, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad duró menos de 1 hora; Eros dormía en su cuarto mientras los muchachos y las Guerreras Mágicas estudiaban un mapa de Céfiro, no sabían si moverse o esperar un nuevo ataque, no habían decidido aun cuando una voz educada y sarcástica a la vez, una voz que inspiraba una cierta desconfianza al parecer sin fundamento alguno, una voz familiar para casi todos se oyó en la puerta del refugio.

Voz. – Conque aquí se han refugiado los cefirianos ¿eh, si les hubiera dado más tiempo, hubieran hecho algo mejor, con más magia.

Todos voltearon a pesar de que, con excepción de Diana, ya sabían quien era, la persona que menos esperaban en estos momentos, la persona que al parecer, era el causante de todo aquél sufrimiento.

Marina. – Loki¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?

Loki. – Solo exploraba mis dominios querida Marina, aunque no termino de entender porque me gritas¿es qué acaso te he hecho algo?

Marina. – ¡Pero que cínico eres, tú mataste a mis amigos y a Clef, destruiste mi hogar Y TODAVÍA ME PREGUNTAS ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ME HICISTE PARA GRITARTE?

Loki. – ¡Haaaaa, eso! Creí que lo habrías olvidado ya . . . o ¿pero qué tenemos aquí, la reina de Céfiro, la encantadora diplomática Anaís, supongo que también a ti te molesta mi presencia¿cierto dulzura?

Anaís. – Sinceramente he de admitir que sí, no importa cuan educado parezcas o la cortesía con que hablas, eres un canalla, un vil y tramposo asesino.

Loki. – Tienes razón Anaís, siempre tan observadora, supongo que te dolió la muerte del antiguo rey pero¿sabes preciosa? Tú y esa niña de cabellos castaños deberían estar orgullosas, su padre el criador y tu esposo el rey fueron muertos por la mano de su, noble emperador.

Dream. – ¿Te refieres a ti acaso?

Loki. – ¿A quién sino, y tú, mi adorada Lucy, último polar de este decadente y horrendo planeta¿o debo llamarte "Primera Dama de Céfiro"?

Lucy. – No importa como me llames, eso no me devolverá a Lantis o a Fauna.

Loki. – ¿Tú también estás resentida conmigo, no creí que fueras tan sentimental, solo eran un par de fenómenos.

Flora. – NO ERAN FENÓMENOS, ERAN ESPADACHINES MÁGICOS.

Loki. – Vaya, vaya, la gemela de Fauna, tienes cierto parecido con tu madre ¿sabias? Solo que tú te ves tan deliciosamente joven como fue ella hace 8 años, serías una diversión exquisita si decides dejar a estos perdedores.

Flora. – Eres un maldito degenerado.

Loki. – ¿Eso crees, jajajajajaja, no se oyen muy bien esas palabras en la boca de una damita y más aun tan bella como tú.

Flora estaba furiosa, esas palabras venidas de otra persona talvez la hubieran hecho sonrojar un poco, pero no de él, no del asesino de su familia, estaba furiosa al grado de que Apolo la sujeto del brazo y le susurró algo al oído para que no cometiera una locura y se tranquilizara, Loki se había dado cuenta y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Diana tomó la palabra.

Diana. – Entonces tú eres Loki de Gamanda¿no es verdad?

Todos, incluso Loki, voltearon confundidos a ver a Diana.

Diana. – Tú eres Loki¿no es cierto?

Loki. – . . . Princesa Diana¿no me recuerdas, cuando maté a tu padre tú eras la más furiosa de todos.

Diana. – Debe ser, pero no recuerdo bien, espera, las imágenes que faltaban están regresando, si, ahora lo recuerdo, ya solo me hacen falta unos pocos recuerdo más.

Loki. – ¿Qué le sucede a tu hija Anaís¿de qué habla?

Viento. - Mi hermana perdió la memoria luego de la muerte de Fauna, me parece que entró en shock.

Loki. – Ya veo, pero Sus gemas¿porqué brillan como un arco iris¿será acaso, no, la elegida de Kronnos es solo un cuento de hadas, debió ser mi imaginación. creo que lo mejor es dejar de hablar de una vez, Asura, Modi y Eurinome esperan que conquiste pronto este planeta, me temo que el juego debe terminar de una buena vez.

Liebe. – ¿Quiénes son Asura, Modi y Eurinome?

Loki. – Simples compañeros, para tener este sistema solar debemos empezar por Céfiro, eso desactivará la mayor parte de la magia de Farem y Cizeta y eliminará la barrera mística de Autosan pero eso ya no importa.

Dream. – ¿Farem y Cizeta, NO PUEDEN HACERLO.

Loki. – Sabes Dream, para ser una simple visita en Céfiro tienes una boca muy grande¿siempre dices lo que piensas¿por qué de donde yo vengo la sinceridad no es una virtud?

Eros. – ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Venus. – Hermano¿qué haces levantado, descansa, te hace falta.

Loki. – ¡AJA! Con que ahí estabas Eros, la barrera que hiciste hace rato fue muy buena pero no se compara con lo que hacía tu padre, el título de Guru no te queda Eros¿tú que piensas¿verdad que tengo razón, no eres más que un niño débil y sentimental¿o me equivoco¿no es verdad que desde la muerte de Fauna no te interesa vivir?

Eros. – . . .

Loki. – Contéstame Guru Eros¿no es verdad que pensaste en el suicidio luego de su muerte?

Venus. – ¿Hermano?

Marina. – ¿Eros?

Eros. – . . .

Loki. – El que calla otorga, eres igual de inútil que tu padre.

Eros. – METEORO ELÉCTRICO.

Loki. – ¿QUÉ!

Eros había estado concentrando toda su energía para conjurar su hechizo más poderoso, el cual Loki recibió de lleno, no se lo esperaba, igual que los demás, fue tal la conmoción de ver como salía Loki empujado por el meteoro eléctrico que no se percataron cuando Eros cayó desvanecido al suelo, la primera en reaccionar fue Marina.

Marina. – EROS.

Eros. – Mamá, perdóname.

Marina. – Eros¿de qué hablas?

Venus. – Hermano.

Eros. – Odio a Loki con todas mis fuerzas pero lo que dijo es cierto, mi vida dejó de importarme con la muerte de Fauna, perdónenme.

Marina. – Eros, mi niño.

Marina lloraba desconsoladamente igual que Venus, ya todos habían reaccionado y oían atentamente a su viejo amigo el cual había dejado escapar 2 lágrimas.

Eros. – Perdónenme todos, yo ya no podré ayudarlos más.

Apolo. – Vamos Eros, eres nuestro compañero, no bromees, te vas a recuperar y le romperemos juntos la cara a ese maldito . . .

Eros. – Adiós Apolo, fuiste el mejor amigo que podía tener el hijo del mayor Guru de Céfiro.

Apolo. – Eros, nos volveremos a ver ¿OK?

Eros movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Eros. – Mamá, no llores, papá y yo te cuidaremos, ya lo verás, Venus, aunque siempre teníamos que cargar contigo, fuiste una buena hermana.

Venus. – También tú Eros, también tú.

Eros. – Adiós chicos, Fauna y papá me esperan.

Fauna. – (OK, OK, su fantasma) Es hora de irnos cariño.

Eros. – Ya lo sé amor, solo dame tu mano.

Clef. – Fuiste muy valiente hijo.

Eros. – Gracias papá.

Eros levantó una mano como para tomar otra luego de responder al fantasma de Guru Clef, cerró sus profundos ojos azules . . . y murió; Marina tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos sin dejar de llorar, no dijo nada pero recordaba que su amado Clef había muerto igual, luchando hasta el último momento como los héroes, pidiéndole perdón por tenerla que dejar sola en medio de tanto sufrimiento.

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. ¿Esperaban qué Loki fuera así? Pues la mera verdad (no me maten) a mi me cayó bien, no es tan malo como parece, más adelante veremos eso . Pues bien, las felicitaciones de esta ocasión son nada más y nada menos que para mi tía Belly por "Secretos de pasado"Para mi prima Kali por su traducción del songfic "Rosas Blancas" y para el buen José Luis Chan por " El despertar de una vida" a quien por cierto agradezco por dejarme publicar mis locuras . Así pues, ya saben, cartas bombas, quejas, virus de computadora y cosas así a la oficina de quejas, si por el contrario son críticas constructivas, halagos o dinero perdido pueden escribir al botoncillo de review, es muy fácil y rápido, solo dan clic en ese botón de debajo de la page y en menos de cinco minutos podrán mandar cuanto deseen a esta, su humilde servidora._

_SARABA_

**Notas Actuales:**

Bueno, pues en esta ocasión quiero agradecer a maatsacmis por sus porras n.n gracias, gracias chica y pues, ya ves, aqui seguimos y seguiremos hasta el final, ;) y pues bueno, vamos en el capítulo 13 de 18 así que pónganse listos, dejen sus reviews y no se pierdan ni un capítulo de este fanfic que en 5 semanas más tocará su fin.


	14. El valle de la muerte y el secreto de un

**"CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"**

_Capítulo 14_

_El valle de la muerte y el secreto de una raza._

Loki. – Muy bien, empecemos y será mejor que peleen con todas sus fuerzas.

Apolo. – No era necesario que lo pidieras.

Marina. – CERES.

Anaís. – WINDOM.

Lucy. – RAYEARTH.

LOKI. – ¿Usarán a sus genios¡pero que tonto soy¿cómo pueden siquiera soñar con ganarme sin los genios?

Lucy. – Pues conocerás nuestro poder Loki, RESPLANDOR ROJO.

Marina. – DRAGÓN DE AGUA.

Anaís. – HURACÁN VERDE.

Loki. – ¿Eso es todo? ESCUDO DE SOMBRAS.

Loki bloqueo los ataques mágicos, sonrió extasiado y les habló a las Guerreras Mágicas.

Loki. – ¿Es en serio¿solo eso, recuerdo que eran más poderosas hace 8 años, mejor únanse, no me defenderé de su ataque.

Las chicas hicieron lo que Loki les pedía, efectivamente no se defendió pero tampoco recibió un solo rasguño.

Loki. – ¿Ese es su ataque más poderoso, ni hablar, mi turno, FULGOR DE ODIO.

Diana. – MAMÁ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde los genios desaparecieron luego de separarse mientras las Guerreras cayeron muertas al suelo.

Flora. – ¿Mamá, mamá contéstame por favor.

Febo. – Flora, ella está . . .

Flora. – No, no puede ser, mamá reacciona por favor, mamá, snif, no me dejes sola mamá, no me dejes sola.

Flora empezó a llorar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, no lo podía resistir, primero su padre, luego su hermana y finalmente su madre, todos muertos frente a sus ojos, todos desapareciendo como burbujas al viento.

Dream. – No estás sola Flora, nos tienes a nosotros, recuerda que yo también perdía a toda mi familia.

Flora. – Gracias Dream.

Loki. – Señoritas¿las interrumpo, pues lo siento mucho pero el juego aun no termina y ni siquiera he entrado en calor¿me explico?

Venus. – Y bastante bien maldito bastardo.

Loki. – Uuy, la pobre Venus se enojó otra vez, lo lamento tanto, ya son 3 chicas solas sin siquiera un perro que les ladre, cuanto lo siento pero el juego aun no termina.

Apolo. – RAYO SOLAR.

Viento. – TORMENTA DE HOJAS.

Liebe. – ILUSIÓN DEMONÍACA.

Flora. – HIELO ESCARLATA.

Venus. – ERUPCIÓN PÚRPURA.

Dream. – MOVIMIENTO TERRÁQUEO.

Febo. – CORTE ESPIRAL.

Diana. – TORNADO LUMINOSO.

Loki recibió los 8 ataques juntos, el poder combinado de los chicos era devastador, incluso habían logrado herir a Loki.

Loki. – Miren esto¡estoy sangrando, y además estropearon mi traje nuevo, niños, niños¿pero qué le vamos a hacer, incrementaron mucho sus poderes, solo imaginen si han combinado también el meteoro eléctrico de Eros y la aurora glacial de Fauna, vaya, creo que eso si me hubiera provocado una herida muy grave, bien, vale la pena jugar con ustedes así que usaré magia menor hasta que me aburra.

Liebe. – ¿Cómo que magia menor?

Loki. – RÁFAGA FANTASMAL.

Este ataque no era tan fuerte como el fulgor de odio, de hecho su poder destructivo era el equivalente a la quinta parte del fulgor de odio, aun así el daño hubiera sido muy grande de no ser porque Viento utilizo el Viento de defensa.

Loki. – Muy astuto Viento¿te lo enseñó tu madre?

Viento. – Eso no es algo que te importe.

Loki. – Jajajajajajajaja, eso es un si, bueno niños, su turno.

Diana. – Si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás, VIENTO Y LUZ.

Dream. – TEMBLOR SUPREMO.

Venus. – GIGANTE DE LAVA.

Flora. – VENTISCA DE HIELO.

Apolo. – TORMENTA DORADA.

Liebe. – PESADILLA ILUSORIA.

Febo. – TOQUE MORTAL.

Los ataques fueron más fuertes que la vez anterior, Loki volvió a recibir el impacto, lo cual provocó más heridas en su cuerpo, lentamente, casi como si lo saboreara, fue enderezándose mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios.

Loki. – Lo volvieron a hacer, bueno, era de esperarse¿ya quieren acabar con el juego, está bien, ya se les acabaron los hechizos poderosos.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba, se pararon valientemente esperando un poderoso ataque, el ataque final que los llevaría donde estaban sus familias, sus amigos y los demás habitantes de Céfiro y la Tierra esperando a los de Autosan, Farem y Cizeta.

Loki. – FULGOR . . .

En ese momento el fantasma de Clef se les apareció.

Clef. – Protejan a Diana a toda costa.

Loki. – DE . . .

Venus. – Pero . . .

Clef. – Solo háganlo.

Loki. – ODIO.

El ataque cayó donde los chicos, la destrucción no era muy grande, solo abarcaba la extensión ocupada por los 8 muchachos pues Loki había concentrado todo su poder en ese punto.

Loki. – Cuanto lo siento, con lo bien que me caían.

Diana. – Te falté yo.

Loki. – ¿Diana?

Loki volteó para todos lados y encontró a Diana sana y salva arriba del lugar de la explosión.

Loki. – ¿Cómo escapaste?

Diana. – Viento me elevó con la ráfaga de aire.

Loki. – Tu hermano fue muy listo pero eso no te salvará de tu destino.

Diana. – Lo sé bien pero, como soy la última pido mi último deseo.

Loki. – Esta bien, salvo la vida o el perdón¿qué deseas?

Diana. – Quiero saber porqué nos invadiste y como destruirte.

Loki. – Bueno, la primera parte de tu pregunta tiene lógica pero a la segunda no se la encuentro.

Diana. – Es que me gustaría saber de que manera nos hubiéramos salvado.

Loki. – Está bien, siempre te tuve más afecto a ti que a los demás, así que te brindaré unos minutos más de vida.

Diana. – ¿Unos minutos?

Loki. – Si, te contaré la historia de mi raza que es uno de los grandes secretos del universo, así que pon atención.

Diana se sentó en una roca cercana dispuesta a escuchar, hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Loki parecía pensar lo que diría cuando finalmente dio muestras de que comenzaría su relato.

"Todo empezó hace millones de años en una galaxia muy lejana, el sol de mi planeta se estaba apagando, estaba a punto de morir eliminando mi planeta y mi sistema solar en una supernova provocada por la explosión que pronto nos acaecería; los magos de aquel entonces reunieron toda su magia y detuvieron el sol en el momento en que se oscurecía. Esto fue con la intención de que los habitantes del planeta permanecieran en él y no anduvieran errantes por el universo.

"Los siglos pasaron y el sol era negro, mi planeta se llenó de oscuridad y un frío inmenso se apoderó de la atmósfera, los pobladores, que eran humanos, tuvieron que adaptarse a su nuevo medio ambiente hasta que evolucionaron a lo que es ahora mi raza, una especie de seres como yo, si te fijas soy sumamente blanco si me comparo contigo, soy casi azulado debido al frío de mi planeta, y mis ojos son transparentes a falta de días luminosos y excesos de noches oscuras."

Diana. – ¿Era por eso que siempre estabas encapuchado?

"Si, así es, nosotros no soportamos la luz intensa porque hemos crecido entre tinieblas.

"Con el pasar del tiempo mi planeta se sobre-pobló y estuvimos buscando mundos como el nuestro pero no existen, y ya que no existen decidimos crearlos igual que el nuestro, para ese entonces ya llevábamos 10 siglos buscando y por tanto teníamos mapas estelares, decidimos usar 2 sistemas solares escogidos al azar y lamentablemente fueron tu sistema y la Vía Láctea."

Diana. – ¿Fue por eso que eliminaste todo?

"Si, para sobrevivir aunque yo no quería hacerlo, tu mundo no me gustaba solo por la luz y el calor ya que su belleza era inigualable y sus pobladores amables y gentiles, en realidad yo deseaba eliminar solo la luz y el calor pero mis superiores dijeron que eliminara todo ya que ustedes no podrían sobrevivir, tendrían muertes lentas y mucho sufrimiento y encima de todo eso, Céfiro tiene una conexión mágica con Farem, Cizeta, Autosan y la Tierra."

Diana. – ¿Una conexión?

"Como has oído, una conexión mágica, con Farem y Cizeta consiste en una base mágica que fortalece demasiado los hechizos y conjuros, en Autosan no existe magia salvo por una barrera alrededor del planeta que nos impide entrar, y con la Tierra existe un portal Interdimencional y varios puntos de poder que fortalecen la magia de Céfiro; como verás todo estaba conectado entre estos 5 planetas y¿sabes Diana, en verdad no quería matar a tu gente pero eran ustedes o nosotros y lamentablemente para ti, yo no soy un santo, los admiro sinceramente, su valor es de admirar así como la armonía en que vivían pero mi raza también merecía prevalecer, por eso se recurrió a la guerra, para que la diosa Victoria decidiera la suerte de nuestras razas."

Diana. – Y sin embargo aun no me contestas toda mi pregunta.

"Bien, verás, cuando llegué aquí pedí permiso de estudiar su cultura como has de recordar, bueno, necesitaba estudiarlos por motivos tácticos, sin embargo me encontré con la historia del sistema del pilar y algo más, una corona mística, simbiótica; una corona que no había desaparecido del todo con la abolición del sistema y entonces recordé, existen 2 leyendas en tu mundo y en el mío, la primera la considero un simple cuento de hadas, el segundo resultó ser real, la única manera de eliminarme a mi y a los de mi raza, la clave de su victoria se encontraba en ambas leyendas, solo la elegida del antiguo Kronnos puede eliminarnos usando mediante la corona el peor y más desastroso hechizo en la historia de mi raza; la luz de Céfiro, como la llaman aquí, sin embargo eso ya no tiene importancia, Guru Clef conocía este hechizo, de hecho murió intentando matarme con él, fue muy inteligente aunque jamás encontró a la elegida, no le di tiempo a encontrarla, ahora bien mi hermosa Diana, ve junto a tus amigos y hermanos y morirás en plena paz."

Diana se acercó a los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, los vio a todos, uno por uno y se topó al último con Febo, en ese momento los últimos recuerdos, los recuerdos faltantes regresaron.

Febo se le había declarado a Diana 2 días antes de la muerte de Fauna, la chica había aceptado pues hacía tiempo que sentía algo por él; esos 2 días fueron un paraíso en medio de aquel infierno, todo estaba claro ahora, ella se había enamorado de Febo y era por eso mismo que lo había lastimado al perder la memoria, era por eso que cuando ella volvió a crecer él la besó radiante de felicidad, era por eso que les había tocado hacer pareja en la última batalla, era por eso que cuando Viento usó el viento de defensa, Febo la había abrazado para protegerla al desconocer el plan de Viento y era por eso también que Diana iba a cambiar los hechos que la hicieron perder la vez anterior, al recordar ahora con claridad las palabras que Febo le dijo antes de morir, el deseo de una nueva oportunidad florecía en su interior, "te amo."

Diana. – ¿Sabes Loki? Cierto es que he de morir aquí pero te dejaré un último recuerdo.

Loki. – A si¿se puede saber cual es?

Diana. – Este.

Diana levantó su mano al cielo, un extraño rayo de luz la iluminó y un guante blanco con una joya redonda de todos colores apareció de la nada en su mano.

Diana. – Kronnos.

Loki. – ¿Qué haces?

El viento se tornó de todos los colores y de ninguno a la vez, formando la cara de un niño que cambiaba a la de un anciano y luego a la de un adulto en forma indefinida, era Kronnos en persona que envolvía a Diana, cuyas ropas cambiaban a un modelo parecido al de las 3 Guerreras Mágicas y a la vez distinto en todos los colores del arco iris recorriendo tanto el traje como al nuevo genio en forma ordenada.

Loki. – Diana¿qué hiciste?

Diana. – Muy simple, no podré vencerte pero te dejaré un recuerdo, yo soy la elegida de Kronnos y si he de morir en este futuro, moriré peleando por la paz del siguiente.

Decía Diana desde dentro del ombligo de su genio.

Loki. – Si así lo quieres, así se hará, FULGOR DE ODIO.

Diana. – LUZ DEL TIEMPO

Ambos ataques eran igualmente poderosos provocando un rebote que eliminó definitivamente a Diana e hirió de muerte a Loki.

Loki. – Muy astuto Diana, pero, sin la luz, de Céfiro, podré sanar de nuevo, y ya que, has perdido aquí, te deseo suerte, para la próxima.

Diana despertó sudando de miedo y terror, le dolía todo el cuerpo y algo la estaba asfixiando así que se apuró a romper lo que le impedía respirar, tomó aire, lo retuvo un par de segundos y lo dejó salir con lentitud, volteo a ver su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, en el palacio de Céfiro y tenía solo 4 años . . . ¿tenía 4 años, levantó de la cama lo que la había asfixiado, era su pijama, se revisó su propio cuerpo un poco desconfiada, se levantó y prendió las luces de su habitación, corrió hacia un espejo cercano y observó perpleja aquel reflejo, era ella pero con el cuerpo que tendría dentro de 8 años¿qué había pasado¿porqué no había vuelto a su cuerpo normal?

Corrió a su cama por una sábanas para cubrirse, salió de su cuarto y tocó a una de las puertas del pasillo bastante nerviosa y asustada.

Diana. – Mamá, mamá, necesito tu ayuda mamá.

Anaís. – Un momento¿eres tú Diana?

Diana. – Si mamá¿porqué?

Anaís. – Te oyes un poco diferente, espera, ahora salgo.

Paris. – ¿Anaís¿a dónde vas, son las 3 de la mañana.

Anaís. – No tardaré amor, tú duerme.

Paris. – Esta bien.

Anaís. – Diana¿qué es lo qué . . . p-a-s-a?

Anaís abrió la puerta de su habitación volteando hacia abajo pero se encontró con una muchacha muy parecida a ella, de ojos azules y cabellos verdes, de unos 12 años cubierta perfectamente por una sábana de color ambar con flores rosas que la miraba asustada y suplicante. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora¿Cómo explicará Diana aquel cambio de aspecto¿Habrá cambiado la historia el que Kronnos dejara ver a Diana los recuerdos que no pensaba entregarle?

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Konichiwa a todos los lectores. Buaaaaaaa, quiero llorar, soy muy mala, snif, snif, ya los maté a todos, snif, snif . . . pero bueno, no os preocupeis que tendrán otra oportunidad de mejorar y prosperar, se los prometo. Pues bien, ya vimos que Loki no era tan malo después de todo, sus motivos tenía y bien, es la hora de las felicitaciones que en esta ocasión son para puros songfics a Kali por "Realmente no estoy tan solo", a tía Belly por "Más que palabras", a Hikaru por "Aunque no estés" y al buen Kain por "My love", chicos, son maravillosos y ¿saben qué? Pronto me uniré a las filas de escritores de songfics._

_Un saludo al buen José Luis Chan que debe estarse preguntando "¿qué he hecho para publicar los escritos de LuIn?", no, no es cierto, jajajajaja, también un saludo a Paris el Namagomi, sé que estás leyendo esto, prometí darte copia de todos los capítulos . Y como ya saben, manden todo lo que quieran al botoncillo de review, seguros que me llegará en un tris._

_SARABA_


	15. La segunda oportunidad

**"CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

_Capítulo 15 _

_La segunda oportunidad._

De nuevo estaban todos en la sala del trono, Guru Clef se sentía un poco confundido por la nueva forma de Diana mientras los demás permanecían perplejos, claro que era Diana pero ya no se veía como una niña de 4 años¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Clef. – Muy bien, dices que eres Diana y de hecho estoy seguro que en un par de años la pequeña Diana se verá así.

Diana. – Tío Guru Clef, entiendo bien que desconfíes de mi pero soy yo, Diana, si quieres te digo algo que solo tú y la pequeña Diana sabrían.

Clef. – Bien¿qué fue lo que vi cuando entré en tus sueños en el supuesto de que seas Diana?

Diana. – Tío Guru Clef, viste que yo despertaba en un lugar desconocido, viste a Febo como será dentro de 8 años, viste a tío Lantis morir en su cama, viste a tía Lucy con una enorme cana entre sus cabellos llorando por la muerte de tío Lantis, viste a Flora como será dentro de 8 años correr molesta y sentiste un terrible dolor en tu brazo cuando pisé una camisa de tirantes que traía puesta y viste a tía Marina diciéndote que ese era el final, el futuro que le esperaba a Céfiro y de hecho, ella te estaba advirtiendo para que no lo permitieras.

Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, era sorprendente todo lo que había dicho aquella chica de cabellos verdes, ahora sabían porque Guru Clef había preferido no decirle a nadie lo que había visto, era demasiado angustiante e impresionante y lo que era aun peor, era verdad.

Clef. – Muy bien, te creo, solo Diana y yo sabíamos eso.

Diana. – Y sé aun más, sé que es lo que no debes permitir.

Clef. – ¿Y qué es?

Diana. – Lo que no debes permitir es que Loki de Gamanda estudie nuestra cultura y menos aun que continúe viviendo al igual que sus amigos.

Clef. – ¿Loki de Gamanda¿quién es él?

Diana. – Es un supuesto embajador que llegará en 2 o 3 meses, la única forma de detenerlo es usando la "Luz de Céfiro".

Clef. – ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de ese hechizo?

Diana. – Todo a su tiempo tío Guru Clef, tú conoces ese hechizo, necesito aprenderlo antes de la llegada de Loki, Céfiro, Cizeta, Autosan, y Mundo Místico peligran.

Clef. – Bien, las clases empezarán en una semana pero para eso debes conocer el elemento que usará tu magia y varios hechizos poderosos de esta misma.

Diana. – Eso es fácil, si lo deseas examina mi medallón, mi magia se basa en la luz y el viento principalmente y ya conozco 3 hechizos poderosos y varios menores.

Clef. – Dame tu medallón, prefiero estar seguro, bien amigos, la junta ha terminado, pueden irse ya.

Diana le entregó el medallón a Guru Clef mientras todos los demás desalojaban la sala. Según Diana recordaba, ella debía haber regresado a su cuerpo presente y no continuar con su cuerpo futuro, la historia debía haber comenzado a cambiar pero Diana no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Pasaban ya del medio día cuando los chicos jugaban en el jardín mayor, Diana los veía desde su árbol favorito, no quería bajar pues se sentía como una intrusa con su nuevo cuerpo así que decidió solo sentarse ahí para verlos.

Dream. – Diana¿porqué estás ahí, baja.

Diana. – No creo que sea buena idea Dream¿porqué no subes tú?

Dream. – OK

Dream subió donde su amiga y luego de sentarse se le quedó viendo fijamente.

Diana. - ¿qué pasa¿tengo algo extraño en la cara? (Dijo incomoda)

Dream. – No, solo creciste pero, esa mirada, la tenías ayer antes de irte a dormir.

Diana. – No te entiendo.

Dream. – No seas tonta, yo si sabía que eras Diana porque ayer mientras jugábamos me fije bien y tienes la misma mirada de ayer.

Diana. – ¿En serio? No me di cuenta, jajajajaja.

Dream. – Lo vez, si eres Diana, solo ella puede cambiar su mirada tan rápido .

Diana. – Ese loco tenía razón, nunca vas a cambiar, siempre tan sincera.

Dream. – ¿Qué yo no qué¿quién tenía razón?

Diana. – No es nada, solo se me vino a la mente un recuerdo del futuro.

Dream. – oOU . . . ¿un recuerdo del futuro?

Diana. – Hay, ya metí la pata, mejor te canto una canción que aprenderé en 4 o 5 años -.

Dream. – ¿En 4 o 5 años¿?

Diana. – Lo volví a hacer¿qué remedio? Es que yo . . .

Diana. – Mejor solo canta ¿OK? --U

Diana. – OK.

Y así, la semana pasó volando, Guru Clef seguía desconfiando un poco de Diana pero, ni hablar, el solo recordar aquel sueño que vio desde la mente de Diana le decía inconcientemente que le enseñara cuanto ella quisiera, así que cuando acababa de darles clases a los otros 7 (recuerden que no le da clases ni a Febo ni a Liebe), le daba clases a ella lo cual le impedía ejercer sus "obligaciones políticas pasajeras" por lo cual convenció a Paris de ser coronado rey lo antes posible, la verdad, era solo una salida desesperada del exceso de trabajo que tenía ahora, pues si a Anaís le faltaba estudiar un poco más, a Paris le faltaba el doble, no era que Paris fuera tonto sino lo aburrido de su papel a desempeñar (en sus propias palabras).

El día de la coronación llegó un mes luego de haber tomado la decisión, la ceremonia fue un tanto formal para el gusto de los príncipes Apolo y Viento pero más hermosa de cómo la recordaba Diana quien no fue presentada con sus hermanos a causa de su "nuevo look" aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

El tiempo pasó volando para Diana que de nuevo podía dormir tranquila, la diferencia era que Kronnos la visitaba de vez en cuando para aconsejarla y responderle sus dudas.

Finalmente faltaban unos cuantos días para la llegada de Loki; en el castillo se hacían los preparativos pues, como recordaba Diana, en Autosan se habían visto 3 o 4 naves extrañas acercándose a su sistema solar.

Diana. – Tío Guru Clef, ahora falta poco para nuestro encuentro con Loki y ya he mejorado mucho en el uso del hechizo, necesito un último favor.

Clef. – ¿Un favor más?

Diana. – Si, así es.

Clef. – ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Diana. – Necesito saber donde están los restos de la corona del pilar.

Los días pasaron y una nave alienígena pidió permiso para entrar a Céfiro; el permiso fue concedido y unos soldados de palacio fueron a escoltar al embajador visitante hasta la sala del trono.

Paris y Anaís ocupaban sus puestos en el trono como los reyes de Céfiro, Clef y Marina el de Consejeros Reales y finalmente Lantis y Ráfaga junto a Lucy y Caldina el de los Jefes Militares de Céfiro, solo faltaban Ascot y Yume para utilizar el de los Médicos Reales, toda una corte según se podía ver.

Una vez estuvieron todos en sus puestos se les permitió el paso a un hombre encapuchado vestido de negro con motivos dorados como adorno seguido de 4 hombres vestidos al estilo de Dark Baither de Star Wars pero sin capa.

Loki. – Rey Paris, reina Anaís, he venido como embajador desde un lejano lugar llamado Gamanda, un mundo muy alejado de este sistema solar, para traerles saludos (Decía mientras hacía una carabana bastante discreta).

Paris. – Bien, de parte de todos los aquí presente y los habitantes de Céfiro le agradezco tanto su viaje como sus saludos embajador . . .

Loki. – Loki, su majestad, Loki de Gamanda.

Paris. – ¿Loki de Gamanda¿ese es su nombre?

Loki. – Si, en Gamanda nos consideramos hermanos, es por eso que todos usamos como apellido el nombre de nuestro planeta.

Paris. – Ya veo, pues bien, sea bienvenido a Céfiro embajador Loki.

Loki. – Gracias.

Paris. – Por cierto¿porqué no se quita su capa? Hace un hermoso día para traer esa capa puesta.

Loki. – Bueno su majestad Paris, me temo que en mi planeta no hay tanta luz y por tanto mis ojos no están adaptados a ella.

Paris. – Bien, en ese caso no se la quite, aquí en Céfiro abunda la luz.

Anaís. – Embajador Loki, en este momento pensábamos ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el Bosquedel Silencio que está cerca de aquí, nos honraría mucho que nos acompañara.

Loki. – ¿Acompañarlos? Me encantaría pero . . .

Clef. – Embajador, si me permite, soy Guru Clef, consejero del Rey y bueno, es tradición que los invitados importantes acompañen al rey a dar un paseo por alguno de los rincones de Céfiro.

Loki. – Muy bien, si es tradición no puedo oponerme¿nos vamos entonces?

Mientras tanto en el Bosque del Silencio . . .

Diana. – ¿Porqué tardan tanto?

Dream. – No te impacientes, ya llegarán.

Apolo. – ¿Sabes una cosa hermana?

Diana. – ¿Qué cosa?

Apolo. – Aun cuando pasen cientos de años nunca cambiarás¿NO CREEN CHICOS?

Los demás. - ¡SSSSIIIIIIII!

Diana. – Oigan, no es para tanto.

Viento. – Bueno, bueno, bueno¿traes la corona?

Diana. – Si, aquí está. (Dijo señalando un costal)

Venus. – EROS¿VES ALGO?

Eros. – SI HERMANA, YA VIENEN.

Liebe. – Todos a sus puestos.

Flora. – Eso ya lo sabemos.

Fauna. – Pero no te enojes hermana.

Febo. – Silencio.

Dos carruajes se acercaban al sitio donde los niños se encontraban, en el más grande iban Lucy, Lantis, Yume, Ascot, Ráfaga, Caldina y Marina, en el segundo que era más pequeño venían Loki, Guru Clef, Paris y Anaís, los 4 centinelas que formaban la escolta personal de Loki venían a pie.

Lucy. – ¿Creen que el plan funcione?

Marina. – No lo sé, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Ascot. – Confíen en los chicos, son especialistas en bromas pesadas ¿no es cierto?

Yume. – Si, así es.

Lantis. – El problema es que no estoy seguro de los poderes de Diana.

Caldina. – Por Dios Lantis¿sigues desconfiando de nuestra sobrina porque soñó TU muerte?

Lantis. – Bueno, es que . . .

Lucy. – Cielo, solo fue un sueño.

Lantis. – Si pero no termina de incomodarme que . . .

Ráfaga. – Tranquilízate amigo, Diana dijo que la historia ya había empezado a cambiar.

Lantis. – Oigan, pero es que . . .

Marina. –Además es seguro de que Guru Clef le enseñó bien . . .

Lantis. – YA BASTA¿ME VAN A DEJAR HABLAR O NO? ¬¬

Todos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

Lantis. – Bien, sucede que nos soñó muertos a todos pero . . .

Todos. – ¿QUÉ?

Lantis. – --U ¬¬ . . . PERO, solo dijo de mí muerte, además, Diana sigue siendo una niña.

Todos. – Bueno, eso sí.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al Bosque del Silencio todos bajaron de los carruajes, debían continuar a pie según estaba dispuesto, Lucy, Marina y Anaís se adelantaron a llegar a un hermoso claro, cuando los demás las alcanzaron ellas estaban mirando hacia el cielo, Loki fue el primero en tomar la palabra dada su curiosidad.

Loki. – ¿Qué es tan interesante en el cielo bellas damas?

Marina. – Verá, en esta época del año se pueden ver nuestros 3 planetas vecinos desde aquí.

Loki. – ¿En serio? (Voltea hacia arriba), fascinante.

Voz. – ¿Sabes Loki? Lo más fascinante es que también podemos ver las naves de tus amigos . . .

Loki. – ¿Qué¿quién está ahí?

Voz. – . . . me refiero a Anatu, Asura, Modi y Eurinome y, a es verdad, soy Diana, hija menor del rey Paris y la reina Anaís y te he traído una sorpresa.

Loki. – ¿De qué estás hablando?

Diana. – Bueno, es una historia que tú ya conoces, si, ya sabes, la sobrepoblación de Gamanda, la inexistencia de planetas con soles oscuros, la conexión mágica entre Céfiro, Cizeta, Farem, Autosan y Mundo Místico, tus planes de conquista, una larga historia que ya conoces¿o me equivoco?

Loki. – ¿No tienen manicomios en Céfiro? Esta niña está loca . . .

Diana. – ¿Sabes Loki? Te vez muy gracioso cuando pierdes la serenidad¿cómo¿hemos invertido los papeles, es una verdadera lástima, creí que te daría gusto pero no es así, cuanto lo siento.

Loki. – ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

Diana. – ¿Ahora? Pero es tan divertido imitarte, bien¿quieres que el juego termine de una vez?

Loki. – SI

Diana. – Si así lo quieres, así se hará.

Loki. – ¿Qué?

Diana sacó la corona del pilar del costal, el traje que apareció antes de que muriera en el futuro apareció de nuevo y el viento, que en realidad era Kronnos, rodeó la corona.

Kronnos. – Diana, el hechizo solo afectará a los que vienen de Gamanda, no te preocupes.

Diana. – Gracias Kronnos, deseo más que nadie que la pesadilla termine antes de empezar.

Loki. – Pero ¿qué . . . ¿ o no, la corona simbiótica, la elegida de Kronnos, no puede ser.

Diana. – Adiós Loki, lo siento por ti pero la diosa de la victoria esta de nuestra parte en esta línea del tiempo.

Loki. – NOOOOOOOOOOO.

Diana. – LUZ DE CÉFIRO.

Diana sostenía la corona entre sus manos mientras una hermosa y brillante luz salía de esta en forma de rayo que envolvía a Loki, su nave y las otras 4 naves situadas en el espacio, la luz era una luz tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

Unos minutos después todo había acabado, en el suelo donde había estado Loki solo quedaba su capa, la cual se estaba deshaciendo; ya no quedaba ni rastro de las naves espaciales y Diana . . .

Paris. – DIANA

Anaís. – O por Dios, HIJA

Diana yacía desmayada en el suelo, la ropa le quedaba grande por muchas tallas, finalmente había regresado a su cuerpo presente. Anaís la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó cargando hasta el carruaje, Paris iba junto a ella; una vez de regreso a palacio Paris se inclinó sobre Diana y le susurró al oído "fuiste muy valiente mi niña, gracias" y luego de esto Diana sonrió, todo había terminado.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Bien, espero que con esto nadie me mande asesinos a sueldo por eliminar a todos pero me quedo inconforme . . . NO QUERÍA MATAR A LOKI, ESE MALDITO TRUHÁN VIL Y CANALLA ME CAÍA BIEN, aunque usted no lo crea oO . . . jajajajajajaja si, suena raro pero no me agradó matar a Loki, aunque me divertí mucho haciendo que Diana lo sacara de sus casillas (¿quién lo iba a creer? Yo nunca lo había visto tan molesto --U ni hablar, se hace lo que se puede )._

_Cambiando de tema, felicidades a Haruka por "Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa", a mi queridísima mamá Anaís por "Las leyendas viven por siempre" y "Vacaciones en México" esta última me encantó aunque me pareció un poco exagerado eso de Lantis y Lucy oO ¿pueden creerlo, también quiero felicitar a Magic Knight Sisters por "Campamente de verano" y no podía faltar mi primita favorita en el web, Kali por "Las Nuevas Guerreras Mágicas" - me gusta la idea de ser la hija mayor de Anaís y quedarme con Paris . Un abrazo del oso para el buen José Luis Chan por poner mis ideas descabelladas en su page y ya saben, quejas, amenazas de muerte, cuchilladas por la espaldas, arañas gigantes y cosas por el estilo a cualquiera de mis 2 sucursales de la oficina de quejas ya sea con mi tutora Uranai Baba en el "Templo de Urania Baba" o con mis padres adoptivos Goku y Milk S on en la única casa de la "Montaña Paos", ahora bien que si son sugerencias, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, bishonen perdidos (especialmente Van Fanel), chocolates o cosas así pueden enviarlos al botoncillo de review que algunos ya conocen, les aseguro que no muerdo, solo respondo ._

_SARABA_


	16. Lo que bien empieza, bien acaba

**"CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA" **

_Capítulo 16 _

_Lo que bien empieza, bien acaba._

Céfiro gozaba de paz desde hacía un mes, todo era tranquilidad y todo había vuelto a la normalidad; o casi todo:

Una noche en que los niños estaban sin ganas de dormir, estaban misteriosamente jugando todos sin pelear, bueno, no es que estuvieran jugando juntos, si no que estaban jugando en el mismo salón, divididos en 2 grupos. Finalmente, todos los adultos dieron un suspiro de resignación y Guru Clef, al haber sido elegido democráticamente por todos los demás, según esto por ser el mayor, comenzó a hablas:

Clef. – Muy bien chicos, es hora de dormir, Eros, Venus, dejen de jugar y vayan a dormir.

Lantis. – Flora, Fauna, ya escucharon, a dormir.

Ascot. – Vamos Dream, te tienes que ir a acostar.

Paris. – Apolo, Viento, Diana, a la cama en este momento.

Ráfaga. – Liebe, Febo, es hora de acostarse.

Niños. – ¡PERO PAPÁ, NO TENEMOS SUEÑO!

Lucy. – Niñas, ya escucharon a su padre.

Yume. – Lo mismo digo señorita, es hora de dormir.

Caldina. – Niños, ya escucharon, así que vamonos.

Anaís. – Si no descansan lo suficiente no tendrán energías para mañana.

Marina. – Vamos, a la cama de una buena vez.

Niños. – ¡NO QUEREMOS!

Flora. – Liebe¡utiliza tu magia!

Liebe. – A la orden.

Una vez dicho esto, Liebe aventó una especie de cápsula al suelo que levantó una densa cortina de humo que cegó a los adultos. Cuando la nube se disipó los niños ya no estaban, todos los adultos se miraron y con otro suspiro se separaron en parejas para buscar a los niños.

En uno de los pasillos del castillo . . .

Fauna. – Suéltame Apolo, yo me quería ir con Flora.

Apolo. – Ni me lo digas, yo creí que eras Eros, por eso te jalé hacia acá.

Fauna. – ¡Eres muy malo!

Apolo. – ¡Y tú eres una sangrona!

Fauna. – ¡Eres un tonto y asqueroso!

Apolo. – ¡Y tú eres muy fea, yo no quería venir contigo!

F y A. – ¡BIEN!

Gritaron mientras se daban la espalda, entonces Fauna se volteó, tocó a Apolo por el hombro y le hizo voltear, le tendió la mano con una media sonrisa en el rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de aquel extraño azul, casi morado grisáceo.

Fauna. – Bueno, creo que no tiene caso quejarse¿qué te parece si los buscamos, también tenemos que ayudar a los demás.

Apolo primero vio el rostro de Fauna y luego tomó su mano.

Apolo. – Si, creo que tienes razón, bueno, vamonos.

Fauna. – Si.

Apolo. – ¿Porqué se juntan con los niños pequeños, tú y Flora tienen 8 años, podrían estar con nosotros.

Fauna. – Bueno, una es porque nos consienten más, otra es porque son chiquitos y si nosotras estuviéramos con ustedes, serían más fuertes, ellos perderían más fácilmente y eso no es justo, además, yo quisiera otro hermanito o hermanita.

Apolo. – Ya veo, creo que no eres tonta y retiro lo dicho de que eras fea.

Fauna. – Gracias, yo también retiro eso de que eres asqueroso y tonto.

Fauna y Apolo siguieron caminando en silencio, ambos sonrojados, aun así siguieron tomados de las manos mientras en otro lugar del castillos . . .

Flora. – ¿Crees que estén por aquí Viento?

Viento. – No sé, lo que si sé es que mis papás nos van a regañar mucho.

Flora. – Tal vez¡pero fue muy divertido!

Viento. – Eso si, incluso más que las travesuras de Apolo y Eros, dime¿qué otras cosas te gusta hacer?

Flora. – Jugar con mis amigos, los animales, el kendo y el tiro al blanco con el arco pero no soy muy buena.

Viento. – ¿En serio te gusta el tiro al blanco?

Flora. – Sí, a veces practico, pero cuando estoy sola, no lo hago muy bien aunque tía Anaís me ayuda, no se lo he dicho a nadie, no me gusta que se burlen de mi.

Viento. – Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Flora. – ¿En serio?

Viento. – Si tú me ayudas con el kendo y con las tareas que el tío Guru Clef nos deja.

Flora. – Claro, es un trato.

Viento. – Bueno, vamos a buscar a los demás.

Una vez dicho esto, Viento tomó la mano de Flora y salieron corriendo, entre tanto . . .

Eros. – ¿Estás bien Dream?

Dream. – Si Eros, solo estoy un poco cansada.

Eros. – Entonces ¿porqué dijiste que no tenías sueño?

Dream. – Porque quería seguir jugando.

Eros. – Ya veo¿quieres que te cargue?

Dream. – ¿No te importa?

Eros. – No, siempre cargo a Venus, ven.

Dicho esto, Eros se agachó, Dream subió a su espalda y siguieron caminando.

Eros. – Dream ¿te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes?

Dream. – Si, somos amigos¿verdad?

Eros. – Verás, al principio te me hacías un poco rara pero me caes muy bien¿sabes? Y aunque tus otros amigos son algo raros, me puse a pensar y creo que no es que sean raros si no que son diferentes, pero bueno, todos los amigos son diferentes.

Dream. – Gra-gracias Eros.

Eros. – De tus amigos los que más me gustan son Cosar, Autosan, Nova, Mneme y Tamis.

Dream. – También me gustan mucho, aunque, bueno, me gustan todos, pero mi mejor amiga es Cosar.

Eros. – Si quieres duerme, yo buscaré a los demás.

Dream. – Gracias Eros (Dijo en un suspiro apenas audible).

En otro lugar . . .

Venus. – Mi papá me va a regañar mucho y no quiero ver la cara de mi mamá cuando nos encuentre.

Febo. – Venus, no hables tan fuerte, te van a escuchar.

Venus. – Perdón Febo, pero es que mis papás son unos verdaderos ogros cuando se enojan.

Febo. – No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

Venus. – Gracias, y dime¿a ti no te van a regañar?

Febo. – Claro que si, no quisiera estar cuando nos atrapen pero . . .

Venus. – ¿Pero?

Febo. – Por lo menos estoy con otra persona, así no me siento tan solo.

Venus. – Si, yo también lo pienso.

Febo. – ¿Por qué te juntas con los grandes, dime¿no te aburren?

Venus. – A veces, aunque no quieren, muchas veces se les olvida que estoy ahí, y además no hay ninguna otra niña con quien jugar.

Febo. – ¿Y Dream?

Venus. – Siempre está con sus mascotas o platicando con Viento o se desaparece a la mitad de una travesura.

Febo. – Eso es porque a veces está platicando con Diana, en todo caso, si quieres puedes ir a jugar con nosotros, nos divertimos mucho y están Flora, Fauna y Diana si quieres jugar a cosas de niñas.

Venus. – ¿No se van a enojar?

Febo. – No te preocupes, yo les digo que está bien. -

Venus. – (Bostezando) Graaaaaaaacias Febo.

Febo. – (Bostezando) De naaaaaaaaada Venus, oye¿porqué no entramos es algún cuarto y nos escondemos?

Venus. – Bueno, estoy un poco cansada.

Febo. – Si, yo también.

Diana y Liebe se encontraban hablando frente a unas puertas.

Liebe. – Vamos Diana, si entramos a un cuarto no nos encontrarán.

Diana. – Si, oye Liebe.

Liebe. – ¿Qué pasa?

Diana. – Esa cortina de humo que hiciste fue muy grande, me gustó mucho, eres muy fuerte.

Febo. – Gracias, pero en si fue muy poco humo, solo hice esa ilusión para los adultos.

Diana. – ¡Órales¿puedes hacer eso de verdad?

Liebe. – Si, pero tú ya sabes hacer magia muy fuerte aunque como eres pequeña debes practicar desde el principio, yo preferiría poder aprender a luchar con las espadas como mi hermano.

Diana. – A mi me gusta más tu magia, es más bonita además de que me encantan las ilusiones.

Liebe. – Gracias, pero Fauna no opina lo mismo.

Diana. – Eso es porque su mamá y su papá son muy buenos espadachines, si su mamá fuera ilusionista o algo por así, seguramente le gustaría.

Liebe. – Gracias Diana, mira, entremos aquí.

Diana. – ¡Mira¡tiene una cama!

Liebe. – Oye¿estás cansada?

Diana. – Si, un poco.

Liebe. – ¿Qué te parece se nos dormimos un ratito y luego volvemos a buscar a Febo y a los demás?

Diana. – OK.

Lantis y Lucy estaban paseando y buscando por un pasillo cuando se encontraron a Paris y Anaís.

Lucy. – ¿Los encontraron?

Anaís. – No Lucy, esos niños se esconden demasiado bien.

Lantis. – ¿Qué tal que si los buscamos en las habitaciones de huéspedes?

Paris. – ¿Tú crees que estén ahí?

Lantis. – Ya buscamos en todas partes, solo nos falta buscar en esos cuartos, tal vez se escondieron ahí.

Anaís. – Si, eso podría ser.

Lucy. – Vamos los 4 juntos, Lantis¿podrías avisarle a Guru Clef para que nos encontremos con todos los demás en las habitaciones de huéspedes?

Lantis. – Claro.

Lantis se comunicó con Guru Clef y le contó sobre el plan, luego, ambas parejas bajaron un piso hasta llegar al destinado a los huéspedes, finalmente, cuando llegaron vieron a Ráfaga y a Caldina abrazados enfrente de una habitación como esperándolos.

Lucy. – ¿Qué pasa¿los encontraron?

Caldina. – No te preocupes, están aquí pero esperemos a los demás.

Ascot. – Ya estamos todos¿qué pasa¿los encontraron?

Ráfaga. – El contenido de la puerta número uno es . . .

Ráfaga abrió la puerta de la primera habitación, todo estaba normal, salvo que en una cama Dream estaba abrazando a Eros y Eros estaba con una mano en el hombro de Dream, ambos durmiendo comodamente. Ráfaga cerró la puerta; Marina estaba muy contenta al igual que Yume, Guru Clef tenía una mirada de "¿estará en los genes o algo así?" y Ascot tenía la boca abierta. En la puerta inmediata, que fue abierta por Caldina, estaban Apolo y Fauna tomados de la mano y dormidos como viéndose el uno al otro, Lantis solo puso una mirada muuuuuuuuy seria; en la puerta siguiente estaban Liebe y Diana, Diana estaba dándole la espalda a Liebe y Liebe tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Diana, le tocó a Paris hacer una rabieta; luego estaban Febo y Venus, de la misma manera que Liebe y Diana solo que Venus era la que abrazaba a Febo (que bueno que las miradas no matan porque la miradita de Guru Clef . . . ), Lantis, en esta última habitación, estaba cruzando los dedos y solo repetía en voz baja "Que Flora esté sola, que Flora esté sola, que Flora esté sola" bueno, entonces abrieron la puerta y Viento y Flora adornaban la cama, Flora descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Viento y Viento tomando a Flora por el hombro con una mano y tomando su mano con la otra.

Finalmente todos los adultos salieron de la última habitación y empezaron a caminar, las chicas muy contentas pero los padres, tenían una miradas que podían matar con excepción de Ráfaga; las chicas platicaban animadamente sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Caldina. – ¿No son tiernos?

Lucy. – ¡Jamás me imaginé a Fauna y a Apolo juntos!

Anaís. – ¿Y que me dicen de Viento y Flora? Se veían tan bien juntos.

Yume. – Pero fíjense que curioso, las 2 hijas de Lucy con los 2 hijos de Anaís.

Marina. – Sea lo que sea, Eros y Dream se ven muy bien juntos, aunque debo admitir que esperaba que Eros se fijara en Flora.

Anaís. – ¿Por qué lo dices Marina?

Marina. – Porque así seríamos de la misma familia las 3 pero no importa, además, ahora que los veo juntos, Eros y Dream hacen una pareja muy linda ¿no crees Yume?

Yume. – ¡Si, se veían muy tiernos!

Caldina. – Marina¿qué opinas de Venus y Febo¿no crees que se ven divinos juntos?

Marina. – Claro que si, ya se me hacía que esos 2 terminarían juntos, a decir verdad, jamás pensé que pudiera quedarse con Liebe, no se llevan nada bien.

Lucy. – Pero ya ves a Fauna y a Apolo, se llevan muy mal y estaban juntos.

Marina. – Si, pero es diferente, verás, se podía saber que a Fauna le gustaba Apolo porque cuando pelean es del que más habla y con Apolo pasa lo mismo¿o me equivoco Anaís?

Anaís. – No, en lo más mínimo, por cierto Caldina, también Diana estaba con Liebe.

Caldina. – Ya lo sé, bueno, no debería de sorprenderme de que se vieran bien, sus hijas son muy lindas y mis hijos son muy guapos (¡qué modesta!).

Yume. – Curioso que Dream y Eros hayan estado juntos, siempre creí que estaría con Liebe o con Viento.

Ráfaga. – Vamos chicas, apenas son niños, tal vez fue una mera coincidencia y a la mera hora terminan todos distanciados o con otras parejas.

Caldina. – Cielo, déjanos soñar un poco, nada malo pasa con desear que sigan así. ¿no es cierto?

Lucy. – Si, miren, ya llegamos a la sala.

La sala era el lugar donde se solían reunir a tomar té, y estar juntos cuando los niños ya estaban dormidos; todos los padres menos Ráfaga tenían el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, en cuanto llegaron fueron a un sofá y se sentaron muriéndose por decir algo. Caldina se fue a sentar al regazo de Ráfaga y se puso a escribir algo con la ayuda de su marido, Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Yume se miraron como preguntándose algo, finalmente Lucy dijo en voz alta:

Lucy. – Muy bien chicos, díganlo, sé que se mueren por decirlo, libérense.

Los hombres simplemente se pararon y empezaron a gritar todos a la vez.

Lantis. – ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE MIS PRINCESAS HAYAN ESTADO DURMIENDO CON NIÑOS?

Paris. – ¡DIANA SOLO TIENE 4 AÑOS Y ESTABA DUERMIENDO CON LIEBE!

Ascot. – ¡EROS ES 3 AÑOS MAYOR QUE MI HIJA!

Clef. – ¡VENUS SIEMPRE SE ESTÁ QUEJANDO DE LOS GEMELOS Y ESTABA DURMIENDO CON UNO!

Ascot. – ¡MI PEQUEÑA ESTABA DURMIENDO CON EROS!

Lantis. – ¡QUIERO SABER CUANDO LE DI MI PERMISO A VIENTO PARA QUE ABRAZARA A FLORA!

Paris. – ¡LIEBE ESTABA ABRAZANDO A MI HIJA!

Clef. – ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VENUS ABRAZARÁ A FEBO!

Lantis. – ¿DE QUE SE QUEJAN¡MIS 2 PRINCESAS ESTABAN CON MUCHACHOS Y SOLO TIENEN 8 AÑOS!

Mientras, las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

Marina se había tapado los ojos con la mano y estaba moviendo la cabeza diciendo "No es posible", Anaís estaba riendo tapándose la boca con la mano sorprendida de que Paris tuviera la misma reacción que tuvo su padre, Yume estaba sorprendida ya que Ascot nunca había estado así y Lucy estaba entre sorprendida de que Lantis hubiera tenido la misma reacción que tuvieron Cameo y Maciel y feliz de que hubiera llamado a sus hijas "princesas"; finalmente Lucy fue con Lantis y lo sentó en un sillón, mismo donde lo sentó y luego se sentó en su regazo; Yume también llevo a Ascot a un sofá, lo sentó y luego se sentó junto a él, Anaís sentó a Paris en el sofá y ella se sentó entre Paris y Lucy.

Lucy. – Vamos Lantis, al menos son los 2 hijos de uno de tus amigos, has visto crecer a esos niños, sabes que no les harían nada malo.

Lantis. – Buenos, si pero . . .

Yume. – Vamos Ascot, es Eros, el hijo de Marina y Guru Clef, además, si se llegan a enamorar Dream solo seguiría tus pasos.

Ascot. – Pero . . .

Marina. – Clef, no es tan malo, es Febo y sabes que Febo siempre protege a Venus.

Clef. – Si . . .

Anaís. – Cariño, es Liebe, él nunca le haría daño a Diana.

Paris. – Creo que si . . .

Caldina. – Además, son mis hijos, pueden esperar de ellos lo mismo que de mí.

Paris y Guru Clef se voltearon a ver con cara de terror y luego bajaron la cabeza suplicando que fuera mentira, Caldina simplemente fingió no haber visto esto y volvió a escribir a pesar de que los padres seguían algo molestos; finalmente Lantis pasó un brazo por la espalda de Lucy, dio un suspiro y dijo.

Lantis. – Si, bueno, creo que pudo haber sido peor.

Paris. – ¿Cómo?

Clef. – Si Lantis, explícate.

Lantis. – Bien, pudo haber sido un niño de Cizeta, de Farem o de Autosan, incluso de Mundo Místico, así por lo menos es de Céfiro y sé que no se llevarán a mis hijas lejos.

P, C y A. – Bueno, eso si.

Caldina. – Bien¿ya están contentos?

Lantis. – Si¿porqué?

Caldina. – Para hacer unas pequeñas apuestas .

Ascot. – Definitivamente, tú no cambias.

Caldina. – Claro que no Ascot, muy bien, la apuesta es ver si para dentro de X tiempo las parejas que vimos hoy si se forman o no, cada año son 100 céfiros; muy bien, veamos¿quién quiere apostar a que dentro de, veamos, 8 años o menos Fauna y Apolo van a estar juntos?

Los que no levantaron la mano fueron Lantis, Ráfaga, y Yume.

Caldina. – Bien¿quién dice sobre Dream y Eros dentro de 11años?

Esta vez los que no alzaron la mano fueron Caldina, Paris y Ascot.

Caldina. – Bien¿Viento y Flora dentro de 8 años?

Lantis, Paris , Guru Clef y Marina.

Caldina. – Muy bien¿Febo y Venus en 10 años?

Guru Clef, Lucy y Ráfaga.

Caldina. – Finalmente¿Diana y Liebe en 12?

Paris, Yume y Lantis.

Caldina. – Bien, eso es todo según vemos, muy bien, Guru Clef¿podrías hacer una copia para cada quien por favor? Y bueno, eso sería todo .

Todos se retiraron, los padres, aun un poco celosos, pero más contentos y las chicas tan tranquilas y felices como siempre sin saber los que les esperaba.

**Notas de la Autora**:

_Bueno, antes que nada he de admitir que este capítulo no me pertenece a mí sino a mi queridísima prima Kali así bien . . ._

_Kali. – Gracias prima_

_LuIn. – Kali¿qué haces aquí?_

_Kali. – Vine a visitarte al templo y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que SI pusiste este capítulo,_

_LuIn. – Bien, bien, bien, las notas de autora son todas tuyas prima._

_Kali. –Pues sí, estaba pensando en lo que pasaría si ninguno de los niños quisiera dormir luego de haber leído uno de los primeros capítulos y me decidí a escribir este capítulo (¿no soy genial?), en todo caso, ya saben que Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenecen a mi sino a CLAMP y este capítulo fue escrito sin fines de lucro así que no me demanden, no sacarían ni medio centavo, por otro lado, Críticas constructivas, halagos, dinero, dudas, comentarios, escríbanme a mi correo, __para reclamos, pedradas, bombas, virus, golpeadores anónimos, asesinos a sueldo, y recuerdos fuertes para mi mamita, mándenlos a mi tío Clef, ya esta acostumbrado. Bye_

_LuIn. - SARABA_


	17. Una nueva era, un nuevo comienzo

**_"CÉFIRO, UNA NUEVA ERA"_**

_EPÍLOGO _

_Una nueva era, un nuevo comienzo_.

Ya habían pasado 8 años de la muerte de Loki de Gamanda, 8 años de relativa paz pues de vez en cuando había disputas entre los chicos.

Para todos la vida era normal, bueno, casi para todos; Diana se asombraba de todo y se regocijaba hasta por el más mínimo detalle. Los demás, que no comprendían del todo, ya se habían acostumbrado aunque no la entendían; simplemente, Diana aun recordaba aquella guerra que duró 8 años en el futuro que ella modificó, había ocasiones en que la pobre despertaba empapada en sudor frío que de ella emanaba, consecuencia de sus recuerdos tornados en pesadillas.

8 años habían pasado pero no solo cambió el futuro, cambió algo más, algo que solo Diana notó por "vivir" una larga guerra.

Diana. – ¿Sabes Dream, es extraño, aun no entiendo del todo, digo, creí que te gustaba mucho mi hermano Viento.

Dream. – Hay Diana, tal vez en otras circunstancias me hubiera seguido gustando, pero yo amo a Eros, él es muy bueno y gentil conmigo, además, es muy guapo ¿no crees?

Diana. – Yo no sé, Flora y Fauna dicen que mis hermanos son muy guapos también.

Dream. – ¿Y no es así?

Diana. – Pues, tal vez si, no lo sé, son mis hermanos, digo¿cómo voy a saber eso?

Dream. – Diana.¿cuándo vas a crecer? Tienes ojos¿no, además, tus hermanos dicen que tú eres incluso más hermosa que Flora y Fauna.

Diana. – ¿En serio?

Dream. – En serio, y a propósito¿quién te gusta?

Diana. – ¿A quien¿a mí? OoU

Dream. – Pues sí¿a quien más?

Diana. – Bueno, yo . . .

Liebe. – OIGAN CHICAS, ES HORA DE COMER Y ADIVINEN LO QUE HICIERON ESTA VEZ.

D y D. – ¿QUÉ?

Liebe. – PUES SUS PLATILLOS FAVORITOS, SPAGHETTI A LA BOLOÑESA Y PESCADO FRITO EN SALSA CIZETIANA.

D y D. – YA VAMOS

Era un cálida día de verano, Diana acababa de cumplir 12 años hace solo una semana, ella y Dream seguían siendo muy buenas amigas, las mejores que se pudieran encontrar en 20,000 millones de años luz a la redonda. Ambas habían estado conversando tranquilamente en el jardín junto a la antigua casa del árbol, pero al oír nombrar sus platillos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, sin embargo, Liebe detuvo a Diana por el brazo en plena carrera por unos pocos segundos para susurrarle algo al oído.

Liebe. – Quiero verte en la fuente al anochecer, tengo algo que decirte.

Y con la misma rapidez con que la había atrapado, la soltó para que siguiera su loca carrera al comedor.

En verdad, todo había cambiado en este nuevo futuro y Diana se sentía confundida por lo mismo, ahora comprendía porque se había enamorado de Febo en el otro futuro, sin embargo, eso cambió; Diana no estaba enamorada de Febo; en primera, porque aunque le cayera bien, las espadas no le gustaban mucho que digamos, Diana odiaba las armas, había visto demasiadas durante la guerra, en segunda, no se sentía atraída por él y en tercera, hace solo 2 días que Febo se le había declarado a Venus; realmente lucían muy bien juntos, además, de los 2 gemelos Febo siempre había sido más calmado y educado que su hermano Liebe, de hecho, parecían contrarios, eso debió ayudar mucho, dicen que un ojo no puede ver a otro ojo y a decir verdad, aunque Liebe y Venus se llevaban bien eran igual de gritones y Nikona los sacaba de quicio, quizás durante la guerra estuvieron juntos por ser tan parecidos, pero ahora reinaba la paz en Céfiro, Paris y Anaís eran unos muy buenos reyes, Clef los ayudaba solo en algunas ocasiones o daba su punto de vista y Lucy, la Dama de Céfiro, ayudaba a controlar los pocos imperfectos que pudiera tener el planeta, tal vez ya no existía el sistema del pilar pero Lucy seguía siendo la última criatura elegida por la corona.

La paz y el equilibrio del poder no daban pie a las guerras, por esta razón no era necesario buscar un igual que te entendiese, sino un contrario que te complementara.

Dream y los demás estaban comiendo mientras Diana pensaba en todos los cambios ocurridos.

Diana. – _Cielos, si no hubiéramos eliminado a Loki ya estaríamos muertos todos y lo más extraño, Flora estaría con mi hermano Apolo, Viento y Dream también estarían juntos y Eros y Fauna, al menos Apolo y Eros estarían por casarse pero no solo eso, yo estaría con Febo y Venus con Liebe, mmmh, ahora que lo pienso, nuestros nombres están relacionados unos con otros, tal vez por eso me gusta estudiar mitología y etimología de la Tierra, Mundo Místico¿cómo estarán mis primos? Bueno, en todo caso, es extraño, Flora y Fauna son el equilibrio natural y tía Lucy se encarga de eso, Eros y Venus son los nombres que reciben los dioses del amor, uno en Roma y otro en Grecia, mis hermanos y yo estamos relacionados con el viento, Apolo es el dios Sol; Viento el aire, y yo, Diana, la diosa Luna, todo relacionado con el cielo que casualmente son los dominios del viento, el elemento de mi madre; por otro lado, Febo es otro nombre del dios Sol y según mamá, Liebe significa amor, me parece que en alemán, y finalmente Dream, que en ingles es Sueño, tal vez les hubiera gustado que acabáramos como en el otro futuro y en lugar de eso Fauna está con mi hermano Apolo y Flora con mi hermano Viento, en 3 o 4 semanas es la boda, caray, Dream está con Eros y Venus con Febo¿acaso yo acabaré con alguien de Mundo Místico? No quiero que mi prima Shiharu me presente a otro amigo suyo, no lo sé, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá ¿no es así padre Kronnos?_

Kronnos. – _Claro que sí Diana, pero¿por qué piensas tanto en las parejas que se están formando, en __los cambios?_

Diana. – _Padre, eso tú bien lo sabes, técnicamente he vivido más que los demás, por eso me paso comparando este presente con el que pudo ser._

Kronnos. – _¿Segura que es solo eso, se honesta_.

Diana. – _Bueno, es que, no me siento celosa por Venus, no siquiera siento nada por Febo_.

Kronnos. – _Y eso te extraña._

Diana. – _Si padre, eso me extraña_.

Kronnos. – _Diana¿cuándo vas a crecer?_

Diana. – _Oye¿porqué todos me preguntan eso¿acaso es el día de "pregúntale a Diana cuando __crece"?_

Kronnos. – _Vamos Diana, no empieces de sarcástica._

Diana. – _OK, OK, pero entonces¿con quien me quedaré yo?_

Kronnos. – _Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá mi pequeña niña protegida._

Viento. – Hermana¿estás bien?

Diana. – ¿Eh¿qué cosa?

Apolo. – Diana, hace rato que terminamos de comer y tú sigues con el mismo bocado.

Diana. – ¿En serio?

Viento. – ¿Pues en qué pensabas?

Diana. – Eso, es un secreto .

Dream. – Hay no, Diana¿ya vas a empezar?

Flora. – ¿Sabes Diana? Deberías dejar de ver Slayers cuando vamos a Mundo Místico.

Anaís. – ¿Qué ocurre chicos?

Apolo. – Mamá, lo hizo de nuevo.

Anaís. – ¿Qué cosa?

Viento. – Diana volvió a imitar la frase de Xelloss.

Anaís. – ¿En serio?

Paris. – Déjenla en paz, si ella así es feliz . . .

Apolo. – Claro papá, como a ti no te ha salido con su famoso "eso es un secreto" no le das importancia.

Diana. – Pero ¿qué hice? Ya van a empezar. Dream¿qué te parece si nos vamos a la sala de música.

Dream. – Por supuesto, ya van a empezar.

Y mientras Diana y Dream salían a hurtadillas del comedor comenzaba una nueva discusión.

Vaya que si había cambios en Céfiro, Diana había aprendido a tocar el piano y el violín en las semanas que visitaba a su tía Lulú, lo mejor fue que Anaís mandó llevar un hermoso piano de cola blanco al castillo y Paris le había regalado de cumpleaños un bellísimo violín aunque eso no era lo único de la sala de música, en dicha habitación había todo tipo de instrumentos musicales que los chicos habían aprendido a tocar en sus tiempos libres, a Dream le gustaban mucho las arpas de Céfiro, el piano (que Diana le había enseñado a tocar) y una flauta de Farem que le enseñó a tocar su mamá.

Todo el resto del día ambas estuvieron ahí tocando y cantando, no tardaron en unírseles Flora con un bajo, Fauna con una guitarra, Viento con un saxofón, Apolo con una lira de Autosan, Eros con un violín, Venus con un chelo, Febo con unos bongos y Liebe con una flauta cizetiana; Diana tocaba el piano mientras cantaba una de las canciones preferidas de Anaís y Dream tocaba una enorme arpa plateada de Céfiro haciéndole segunda voz a la canción, sin lugar a dudas cuando los chicos trabajaban juntos conseguían una gran armonía.

Pronto llegaron también los adultos y se sentaron a escuchar. Lira, la vieja amiga de Lucy estaba de visita con sus 2 hijos, un niño y una niña idénticos pues eran gemelos, también ellos se sentaron a escuchar sobre la gran alfombra llena de cojines donde acostumbraban sentarse a disfrutar de la música los habitantes del castillo.

La noche cayó y con ella un poco de tranquilidad, la boda doble estaba en constante discusión pues aun no se decidían por un estilo de arreglos en especial y también se oía por ahí algo de una apuesta que ninguno de los chicos conocía.

Era una noche cálida, el aroma de las rosas, los sándalos, las gardenias y muchas otras flores aromáticas se mezclaban en un agradable perfume que llenaba el jardín y especialmente la fuente donde un chico alto y delgado, de tez oscura, ojos azules y cabello rubio, esperaba a alguien con aparente paciencia pues de fijarse detenidamente en él, sus finos rasgos mostraban impaciencia ya que tenía un asunto muy importante que resolver.

Una silueta femenina apareció de pronto en la puerta que daba al jardín, Liebe volteo con emoción, ahí estaba ella frente a sus ojos, una bellísima criatura de delicadas facciones blancas, brillantes ojos azules y sedosos cabellos verdes; aquella hermosa chica de solo 12 años que empezaba a desarrollar sus encantos y que, sin lugar a dudas, parecía un ángel sin alas enmarcada en la brillante y clara luz proveniente desde dentro, a pesar de esto, para Liebe la luz antes brillante se volvía opaca con la sola presencia de Diana, tan alegre, clara y luminosa cual rayo de Luna; con algo de timidez en sus pasos, Diana se acercó hasta sentarse junto a Liebe.

¿Había algo raro en el ambiente o era su imaginación? Se sentía nerviosa, aun no sabía para que la había llamado Liebe pero al verlo sentado en la fuente con aquellas extrañas ansias reflejadas en sus ojos, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y con gran fuerza, la suficiente como para que él alcanzara a oírlo a la perfección según pensaba Diana. Finalmente Liebe se decidió a hablar luego de dejar de verla.

Liebe. – Diana, me alegra mucho que hayas venido, yo, tengo algo importante que decirte y pensé que este sería el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Diana. – Y ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Ninguno de los 2 se veía a la cara, trataban de actuar con normalidad pero estaban un poco sonrojados.

Liebe. – Diana¿recuerdas aquel día en que ninguno de nosotros quería ir a dormir?

Diana. – Si, recuerdo que tú y yo nos quedamos dormidos en un cuarto de huéspedes y me desperté luego en mi cama.

Liebe. – Si, y desde ese día todos nosotros cambiamos, no solo tú y yo, y buen, Diana . . .

Diana. – ¿Si?

Liebe se armó de valor y luego de un largo silencio volteó a ver a Diana, ella estaba algo nerviosa y veía fijamente al suelo, con algo de lentitud, Liebe tomó la cara de Diana con una mano guiándola hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Diana se sentía vulnerable ante el contacto de aquella mano oscura con su cara, se sentía tan desprotegida ante la mirada de aquel par de zafiros que comenzó a temblar ligeramente, ahora estaba segura de lo que Liebe le diría y sabía que solo estaría segura de lo que ella sentía cuando él pronunciara aquellas palabras tan importantes.

Liebe. – Diana, quiero que estemos juntos siempre, quiero que seamos más que simples amigos; te amo Diana.

Diana. – Y, y yo te, te amo a ti también, Liebe.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa y cuando se dieron cuenta, se estaban besando mientras se abrazaban, era una sensación cálida y dulce que los inundaba hasta lo más profundo de sus almas, eran jóvenes y tenían toda una vida por delante, logros por cumplir, miedos por superar y batallas por pelear y ¿que mejor que estando juntos?

El tiempo pasó en Céfiro, Viento se casó con Flora y Apolo con Fauna, fue una hermosa boda doble, Apolo tenía 17 años mientras los otros 3 tenían 16, era increíble toda la felicidad que lo invadía aunque cuando recordaba 8 años atrás, no podía menos de sorprenderse, gran parte de su niñez se la pasó peleando con Fauna y discutiendo por todo, él jamás abría imaginado terminar casado con la niña más insoportable de su generación.

Durante dicha boda Lantis, Ráfaga, Yume, Caldina, Paris y Ascot estaban un poco molestos por una supuesta apuesta mientras Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Guru Clef se veían bastante contentos.

Fue una boda muy hermosa, la ceremonia fue en el jardín más grande del castillo y la recepción en el Gran Salón; por otro lado, los chicos querían festejar también con sus familiares de Mundo Místico pues, si bien tenían amigos en Céfiro, también tenían unos pocos en Mundo Místico donde además estaban los primos de ambas parejas; Lulú casi se va de espaldas junto con sus padres pues sus 2 sobrinos parecían tener mucha prisa en vivir igual que Anaís, Satoru felicitó a Lucy, a Lantis y a sus sobrinas que aun eran unas niñas, pero si Lucy y Lantis estaban de acuerdo¿qué podía hacer él? Por otro lado, Cameo y Masaru estaban muy divertidos por el enfadado "padre de las novias" que estaba más serio que de costumbre (increíble pero cierto, eso es posible) hasta que Lucy lo sacó a bailar; "No te preocupes cielo, siempre podremos tener más, así no las extrañarás tanto" le susurró Lucy a Lantis guiñándole un ojo ante lo cual, el espadachín mágico de Céfiro no pudo menos de sonrojarse un poco y luego echarse a reír ante las ocurrencias de su bella reina.

Paris y Anaís estaban muy contentos, el orgulloso padre bailó toda la noche, primero con Anaís y cuando esta se cansó prosiguió con su cuñada Lulú, quien también le había bajado las pilas a su marido.

Y así, el tiempo pasó, el siguiente en casarse fue Febo con Venus, ambos tenían 17 años cuando eso pasó, en tanto Flora y Viento ya tenían un hijo de 1 año llamado Zagato en honor al tío de Flora, Fauna estaba esperando bebé, parecía ser que tendría gemelos.

Pasaron 2 años más y se organizó otra boda doble, esta vez eran Eros con Dream y Diana con Liebe y todo porque las 2 amigas querían casarse el mismo día, para ese entonces Eros ya tenía 20 años y Dream 17, no hay que decir que Apolo, Viento, Flora, Fauna y Venus se burlaron de él por esperar tanto tiempo, la verdad es que a Eros le daba igual, después de todo era el sucesor de Guru Clef y su padre cuando se casó no era "tan joven".

Hubo una que otra guerra en Céfiro pero en si, casi siempre reinó la paz.

El deseo de Marina se cumplió cuando la hija de Diana, Esmeralda y el hijo de Eros, Zafiro, se casaron muchos años después.

_"La vida es un ciclo tanto en la Tierra como en Céfiro y no importa lo que hagamos, el tiempo sigue su curso y la gente edifica su propio destino conforme se le brinda la oportunidad¿No es así padre Kronnos?"_

_"Así es Diana, así es"_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues si, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero les haya gustado yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes se la hayan pasado igual de bien conforme lo leían. Quiero felicitar a Nikona por su fic de "Feliz Cumpleaños", a mi prima Kali por "Las Nuevas Guerreras Mágicas" y su songfic "Amiga Mía" a Fuu por "Lágrimas en el estanque" a Kain por "Espejos del alma" y "My love" que es un songfic, a Eternal por "The Last Dawn of Cephiro", "The Eternal Guardiasn", "The Last Secret", su poemfic "Adiós" y su songfic "Un día más", a Bory por "Entre la luz y la oscuridad", a Princesa Dara por "Un Oculto Presentimiento" a Odett por "Unas vacaciones en la playa", a Ire por "Angel Negro:La Hora Oscura" a Hikaru por el songfic de tiempo para ama r" y a Jessica por el songfic "Pero me acuerdo de ti", todos estos son los fics que he leído hasta hoy que acabé de escribir esta historia.

Mi nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, tengo 17 años y voy en 4.- semestre de preparatoria, he de decirlo, Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenece a mi si no a las CLAMP sin embargo todos los demás personajes como Loki de Gamanda, la esposa de Ascot o los hijos de las guerreras si son de mi propiedad y pueden usarlos si desean o escribir una continuación o una precuela a este fic (listo Kali, ya tienes mi permiso y bendición), quiero agradecerle al buen José Luis chan por dejarme mandar mis locuras a su page, "no será la primera vez que escriba ¿ok?" y finalmente, gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en la elaboración de este fic, gracias a aquellos que me escribieron para darme su opinión, a ustedes que están leyendo estas notas y a mi querido namayasha que aunque silencioso también me apoyó gracias a todos ustedes y . . .

SARABA

**_NOTAS ACTUALES:_**

_Pues si, este cuento se acabo, y quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir este cap, yo se que al menos una persona lo esperaba n.n en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues, solo me resta agradecer a Umi Kou por su constante apoyo a esta, mi primer historia de MKR, Umi, eres muy perceptiva n.n y bueno, espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes (20 años después se me ocurre desearte suerte n.nUuy, no tengo remedio), espero que te esté llendo bien en la uni._

_Para finalizar como se debe, ahora que ya saben mi nombre, actualmente tengo 22 años y estoy cursando el último año de la Licenciatura en Educación Preescolar. Gracias por su atención y nos vemos en otro fic._


End file.
